When You See Too Much
by Halo-Less-Angel
Summary: "Haven't we been over this... alot?" "Yes... but it still won't stop me." - Naiomi is back! Or... Some others are in her world... 0.o and she's crazier than ever... Sequel to If only we could see... Rating is changed!... ;  KakaOc somewhat tragic...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After writing this about seven different times... you get this! :D**

**So... this is the Sequel to If Only We Could See... that I was prodded and probed over! :D Yaaaaayyyyy prodding and probing!**

**Now... the long list of thank you's for the last chapter of IOWCS' reviews... o.0**

* * *

><p><strong>gasping4breath: I KNOW! Kakashi smut is... amazin. 0.o Heres the sequel!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tough chick: Love the screen name... :) and yes... this is the more part...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Akumu: MY DARLING! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU! Aha, yess... this is the sequel, KEEP YO PANTS ON WOMAN! And loving the response... very literal! ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Storygirl11: I owe you a one shot! I've been working on that, honestly! :D But yesh... she went back. :P Ew. But meh, it was ordered by the fairy's in my head. And I love your response!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KissWithAFistx: Don't worry, happens to the best of us! :) And yes... yes Itachi is a flaming ball of sexy, and rapeable, and loveable, and baby daddy material. ;D<strong>

**Oh yes... I know where you're going with that... ;D I'm headed there myself...**

* * *

><p><strong>Brave Little Lion: I love you more! HAA!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Verdigurl: Aha, that sandwich Dei-Kun? Make it two!<strong>

**Deidara: Kuso`, un!**

**And yes... there is more coming for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>RetartedAmerica: Your screen name couldn't be more literal! Ahh... the death compromise... very tempting to just ignore to see what happens, but... I felt like not being mass hunted then murdered. You know? And there will be smut! Just sayin'...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Psychotic Rose: Aweeeee! Thank you! And yes... I like Kiba... and HA! Yes, he'd be teased to my mom and back! But, here is the sequel!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xScarletNightx: THE FAIRYS TOLD ME TO DO IT, I PROMISE! D: Eheheh... ;D I guess DIRTY! lmao, jk, unless... thats what you were thinking any way... 0.o if so then YATTA to you my friend, welcome to the dark side, we've got many flavors of cookies!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RandomLifeStyle- Chase Gewalt: For some reason Gewalt did not feel like being spelt. -.- but I forced it to, so 's all good! I'm glad you love it! It's very nice to know it was funny...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>blackhawk68: RUSHED! Oh no, now... I will make up for that! Here! You! GOOOO!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>wolf lover ravenclaw otaku: yes... yes... yes... here! You go! WOOP!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DiME: Here's the sequel! Womp! No cruel tricks, I promise! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway... here you go people! Sequel away!<strong>

* * *

><p>Here in America, it's time for the holidays. The over elaborate celebration of New Years, and Christmas, celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ, which Is widely spread. Mostly in Europe, and America. Calothics, Christians, Jews... And Protestans, like myself celebrated this holiday.<p>

This was the first celebration I'd had sense I'd returned from the Naruto Universe, with good reason too. Every person I grew close to and told suggested a doctor, or a therapist.

Ass holes.

A pair of ass holes in particular who I hate, my parents, chose this time of year to mock me with the reminders of them.

No, not Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Just them, my parents.

Every year, they sent me a box of something.

The only thing I absolutely detest in this world.

What, might you ask?

Why, Strawberry Poptarts of course.

I clutched tighter to myself, as a pained scream ripped through my lips. Hysterical cries bubbled over the restraint, as I sat at my kitchen table, stabbing a knife through the box of Chocolate fudge pop tarts.

This was the time of year for hysterics. Reminders. When i got that first box of Strawberry poptarts, I repeated my ritual of burning them, walked to the closest 7/11, and walked all the way back to my house in the middle of the street, hoping to go back... but it never happened.

So, instead of eating the box, I stabbed it repeatedly with a knife.

I stabbed it for each day my heart was ripped to shreds. I stabbed it for each tear I shed. I stabbed it for each drop of blood my heart shed, from the day I ended up back here, to the current day.

Another scream left my lips, but this time, it was a desprate call of, "Why!"

I took the knife, enfused my chakra into it, and threw it, lodging it into the wall, next to the other six there.

From there, I crawled on my hands and knees through the shredded paper, bits of chocolate, and destroyed box pieces. I crawled up my steps, into my room, through the door into my bathroom, and turned on the shower, stripping bare and letting the hot water scald my skin.

Tears relentlessly flowed down my cheeks, and I dry heaved as I scrubbed my skin.

"I hate this!" I screeched. "**I hate it!**"

I don't know how much time passed... It just felt like hours. "Why did I ever love you in the first place." My tears calmed by now, and I was back to normal, faking smiles, hiding tears, and training hard.

"Coach!" I turned at my nick name, so used to being called that by now that I responded to it more than my name.

"Hmm? Oh, what's up Tiny?" I pulled on my cleets, putting the spikes into place, and tied the laces tightly.

"Uh... well... I kind of... Can't practice today." I turned to look at the 6'4'' boy, who looked fine to the normal eye. But to my trained eye, I could see the upset swirls of his chakra.

"... Alright then. Just take a seat on the bench and do some homework, read a book or something." He looked a little shocked.

"J... Just like that? Jake said-"

"Does it matter what Jake said? I told you to grab a place on the bench, get to it or I'll make you do field laps." He cracked a smile, and nodded, and jogged down the field.

Damn right. I'm the only female baseball coach in all of New York state.

My teams have gone undefeated for three years now.

"Alright ladies!" I called, ball bag over my shoulder as I walked down the field to the diamond.

"Hey... coach... do you have a boyfriend or something?" I rose my eye brow at the boy who asked that.

"Don't see how that's any of your buisness... why?" I put my hands on my hips as they each grabbed a ball and a partner, going to warm up their arms.

"Because there's some old guy standing at the edge of the field with a mask on starring at us..." I turned my head, only to see a flash of silver disappearing.

I narrowed my eyes, glaring where I'd seen that flash. "I'll keep an eye on that."

"Ohhhh, damn, coach is gonna go H.A.A.M!" I rolled my eyes and walked back to the end of the field, where there is a graying old man sitting on a bench.

"Excuse me, sir? Did you see another man over here just before?" I asked the geezer through the fence.

"Ah, yes, yes... He asked about you. Said your name was Naiomi Watanabe... Seems pretty interested in you!" The old man smiled a familiar smile, but I couldn't place it.

"Hmm... if he comes back tell him he's scaring my boys and to go away before I beat him up." The old man chuckled and nodded, and I walked back to the field.

"Alright, around the field, twice! Hop to it, balls in the basket! Move your juvenile asses!" I clapped my hands, walking to the pitchers mound as I watched them. "No **slacking** or you'll do field **suicides**, you hear!"

This got them more motivated, picking up their snail pace...

"That's more like it!" I shouted, stretching out my arms and legs.

It was then that I nearly had a heart attack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short? Yes... aha... I'll make up for it, promise!**

**Now...**

**Today, I had volleyball practice. I got pegged in my eye ball with a ball, and was temporarily blind. I'm so glad the poles were padded, because I walked right into one... :D**

**Any way, I got home and fell over my feet, and decided, 'Karma is coming to get me, I better finish that sequel' and thus, this was born!**

**Question?:**

If you had one option out of these three men, who would you pick and why?

Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Akasuna no Sasori!

If I had to pick, I'd just steal them all because I'm ninja like that.

**Review for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so this is where thing's begin to get interesting. Just to let you know, if you haven't already read If Only We Could See, you should, because there are many things you won't understand while reading this story if you haven't already read If Only We Could See. So thank you! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>RandomLifeStyle- Chase Gewalt: :) well, for the life of me, because I literally think readers will gather and try to kill meif it isn't, I hope this is good!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SweetIcecream: Itachi IS hotalicious! And I will keep my workup, or be forced to run suicidesby my tyranical volleyball coach! :D YAAAAAAAAY SUICIDES!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Akumu: Aha, you THINK you know who it is... but I doubt it! ;D Yes... I'd like to meet Kakashi... and do things to- okay, nvm, on with the story! *blushes*... eh heh...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KissWithAFistx: yesh! Iloves me some Itachi! WAAA! Hope this lives up to your expectations... o.0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ers110196: If i messed up your pen name, forgive me, I only peeked at it! D: AWEEE! Thank you, my cold heart feels warmth at your touching review! :):) xoxo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Storygirl11: Psh, girl, shout outs are yo THAAAANNNNGG! Aha, yes, we are very much so awesome like that, so we take them all. MUAHAHAHA!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DiMe: Aha, love the review! Totally epic yo... I have been saying 'yo' alot. Ever sense I started reading Kakashi stories... o.0 oh no... yo, this ain't good man... or maybe it's just my hoodtastic cousins, poisoning my innocent (street wise) mind... psh, right, innocent.. my mind is filled of how to kill people who irritate me! Jkjk, but seriously yo, loved the review. And yeah... Kakashi does have that little edge... ;D that's why we love him!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so... I realised I forgot to thank all my silent readers last chapter, so thank you! Thank you very much! WOOP! And I also forgot to disclaim, cause the only thing I own is an imagination... :)<strong>

**READ ON!**

* * *

><p>In the forrest behind the fence of the field, was a familiar head of chicken buttish hair.<p>

I squinted against the sunlight, holding a hand over my eyes, to see the familiar scowling face. He shook his head, then turned his back to me.

"Hey yo! C.B., where you goin'?" I shouted across the field and he turned in shock. Then he vanished.

I sighed, shaking my head and brushing it off as a trick of the mind. I got those alot, but not during work... until now, at least.

"Hustle in boys!" I shouted, and they began to sprint back to the field. No one wanted to lug in the ball bag.

"Hey... uh... Coach... do you have a brother or a son or something?" I rose an eye brow at the player who asked that, Jose Rodriugez.

"I would need a man to have a son, and parents to have a brother... why?" He pointed behind me, and walking onto the field was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"... Boys, go warm up your arms, Rodriguez, ball bag." The boy groaned but jogged past Sasuke who suddenly broke into a sprint towards me, looking torn.

I smiled at him, and he lunged at me, pulling me into a tight hug as if making sure I was real. Secretly, seeing as he was in need of comfort, doing the same.

"Naiomi-Chan... it's you... right?" He whispered in his deep voice and I smiled, hugging him back.

"Yeah, who else has the balls to call you chicken butt?" I stroked his hair as he squeezed me deathly tight.

"Uh... coach?" I turned my head to look at Taylors, who warily stared at me.

"Hmm?"

"I don't have someone to warm up with..." I nodded my head and pulled back from the Uchiha, who just stepped closer to me again.

I sweat dropped, and so did my student...

"Sasuke-Kun, I have to go coach my team..." I said softly, putting a hand in his hair.

He looked up at me with wide eyes. "You... you're leaving me already?"

"What? No, I'm just going right over there to help them out... I'm not leaving you." His eyes showed distrust, but he nodded and pulled back from me slightly.

"Who is that coach?" I scouped up my glove and smiled at Taylors.

"My Ototo!" He scratched the back of his neck, but nodded.

"Oh...kay? Can we... warm up?" I nodded my head and threw the ball to him.

He threw it back, and the rest of practice went very akwardly because several times I had to stop C.B. from using Chidori on one of my students.

Also because when they got on the bus he asked me why I just got rid of them when he couldn't kill them. I told him they were coming back the next day for practice again.

When I tried to get him into my car he was wary, and when I finally got him into it and turned it on he loaded up Chidori, and I had to shut it off unless I wanted to have a fried peice of crap instead of one that runs on four wheels.

"It's just going to take us to my house Sasuke, chill out, you aren't going to die." He kept a tight grip on my hand, claiming that he would be able to pull me out if something happened.

When we got to my home, he followed me out of the 'death trap' and into my house.

He took in the knives in the walls, the television, and crappy state of the house, then said, "This house isn't good enough for you. You need a better one."

I laughed at that and led him to the guest room.

"You can stay in here for the time being, until I get a better house which will be soon, then you'll have your own room." He nodded and walked into the room, unloading his weapons.

Then he walked back to my side and followed me around like a lost puppy while I wrote out a list of things I was going to have to pick up.

"What are you doing?" He peered over my shoulder.

"Writing a list of things we're going to buy from the mall." I explained and he nodded.

"I'm assuming we're going to have to take the death trap again?" I laughed slightly but nodded.

"It's commonly called a car." He did the one thing he was best known for.

Cave-manned.

It was quiet for a bit longer, and Sasuke stayed right next to me.

That's when my door bell rang.

Sasuke walked with me to the door... and I wasn't expecting who I saw.

"You!"

"Itachi?"

"Sasuke..."

"You!"

"What... but... but I..."

"Sasuke..."

"Yo! Ass holes! Last I checked, this is the mo-fudger that tried to kidnap me! Someone kindly explain what the _hell _is going on?" Sasuke pulled me and his Wanabe into my house.

"I...I killed Itachi. And then... Naruto... He... he killed me... because I was going after Konoha because Danzo had forced my brother into murdering my clan, and I was trying to avenge him-"

"Holey fucking shit on a sandwich with turkey, lettuce, and bacon- Naruto _killed _you?" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

He pushed my hands off of him, "But I killed you Itachi... so this must be where we go when we die..."

"Oh no... Hell, no. You, I can deal with. But there's only so much Uchiha a girl can handle." Both the boys rose an eye brow at me and I jumped up and down, pointing. "See?"

"Sasuke... I'm sorry... that I lied to you." Itachi looked down and I sighed, turning and walking away.

"I need a drink..." I muttered, dragging my hands down my face.

I grabbed liquor, orange juice, and a glass.

Before I could drink my concoction, it was out of my hand, dumped in the sink.

"Hey!" I turned, facing the older Uchiha.

"You shouldn't contaminate your system." He replied.

"God fucking damn it... six years... six years, and now I wish it was longer." I pushed past him, grabbed my keys, and both boys followed me out and into my car.

"Naiomi-Chan... what happened to Mufasa?" I clenched my jaw and looked down.

"He uh... he had a tumor... so I had to put him down a couple years ago." Sasuke's eyes took on a sad look and he nodded his head.

When we got to the mall... we were the hottest group there. People whispered as both of the tall boys walked on either side of me like I needed to be protected... I'm twenty nine... I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself.

Girls stared in awe, and because I'm a sexy beast, boys did too.

Sasuke sent glares to everyone as I took the two of them into a clothing store, and pushed them around.

They ended up with a bunch of jeans and a few dark colored shirts, socks, and underware. I was pretty embarassed when I had to check the tags on both of their boxers to see what size they needed.

Next, I took them to buy shoes, where they ended up with Nike high tops.

Then, I forced them through hell and discomfort claiming I needed to get undergarments for myself and they were coming with me.

"Hello, welcome to Victoria's Secret! Can I help you with anything?" The woman smiled at me as the boys kept their eyes low, embarassed.

"Yes... I'm looking for lace, but good for sports. Can you help me with that?" She smiled and nodded, leading me to a section of the store.

"What's your size? Any color preferances?" She pulled open the draw and began sifting through the lacy bra's.

"36 D. And pantie's are a seven." She giggled and looked at me.

"Wow, you were blessed!" I smiled proudly.

"Most definately!" She laughed and we got into talk that had both boys blushing from head to toe.

"So, these two are your brothers? You have the same coal black eyes!" I smiled and nodded, throwing an arm around both of them.

"My two little brothers!" She smiled and handed me a couple sets of matching bra's and panties.

I went into the changing room to try on the bra's, dubbed that I looked good and left happy.

"That was torture." Sasuke grumbled. He had an arm around my shoulders, the other arm carrying his bags.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." I rolled my eyes, and then they caught onto something... something gray, again.

But then, like at the field, it zipped away.

I shook my head, brushing it off as nothing.

Little did I know... this 'nothing' would be the biggest 'something' I've ever gotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapters post isn't all to funny...<strong>

**I was going to play a Ouiji board, with my cousin.**

**And I strongly suggest that you don't.**

**I watched a preview of it on youtube, because my cousin wanted to prep me for what could happen- and I suggest that if you are going to play a Ouiji board, you don't get preped.**

**This girl named Monica kept laughing at the Demonic spirit, Zozo. And I honestly don't feel bad for her, because if you were a spirit, and some people annoy you by asking to play this game, then have the nerve to laugh at you, I think you'd be pretty pissed too...**

**But anyway, she kept laughing at the spirit... finally, she began to shake. She was having a seizure, caused by the spirit.**

**So, I told my cousin that I would rather not play, realising that I wouldn't want some people bothering me about playing some game asking me how I died, when I died, and so on and so forth.**

**Then I came home, and finished up this chapter, safe and alive because I chose to not agrivate any spirits!**

**So, your question is...**

Say you weren't as smart as me. And you chose to play the Ouiji Board, even after watching a precautionary video. Who would you like to talk to? What Questions would you ask? Etc...

My answer is nothing. I will never play that game, unless I'm forced to. If you want to talk to your passed on loved ones, they will find another way to talk to you!

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm horrible at updating. -.-**

**I'm sorry guys, I was grounded. I'm failing algebra 2/ trigenometry... AGAIN!**

**Mehh. :P**

**KissWithAFistx: My computer is barking at me! 0.o Aha, yeah, I can totoally see him blowing up a car because it was opened... and I had to do it... HAD to. And I have no idea what I'm gonna do with it either... I just write it out, then say 'hey that's good!' or 'ew... rewriting' eheh...**

* * *

><p><strong>SweetIcecream: HE'S MINE! Lol, jk. I'll share! :D Updating... shwaaaa!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Storygirl11: I know I was like 'OMFG!' and I'm the one WRITING IT! Word bro... shits scary... 0.o<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DiMe: Aha, yeah... he isn't a huggy person so I was like 'YO! BITCH- I meann... SASUKE! GO HUG HER RAWRRRR!' He listened, cause I'm scary when I yell... ;) And if it isn't a word... we can MAKE IT ONE! GRR! Those are some cereally cereal questions. I say YES to you!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ers110196: Aha, okay, good thing, good thing... And I'm cold-hearted... to people who deserve it... ;D Oh, don't worry about your family looking at you like your a lunatic, mine took me to a doctor and had HIM tell me I need therapy! I told him where he could stick his mind shrinking aliens, and left. ;D I'm a bit on the... viscious side... ;D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xScarletNightx: OKAY! here we go! It's a few years after Naiomi returned from the Naruto universe, and she moved from Okinawa- where she lived with her grandparents for a few weeks- before moving to america after graduationg high school at 23 years old! She accepted her devision one scholar ship to a fancy schmacy college, and gets a degree for coaching! A handfull of years later, she meets up with Sasuke, and yes... he's dead. And so is Kakashi! WAAHH! And now, so is Itachi. I've killed them all. Muahahaha... *cough cough* and now, it's just them coping! Yaaaay!<strong>

**Okay... hope that cleared things up a bit for you? If not just let me know!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please excuse any mistakes, I fractured my right hand in volleyball. -.- Good thing it was the last game though...<strong>

**I don't own Naruto. But I would love it in my candy bag!**

* * *

><p>The car ride home was uneventful, and I made the older Uchiha sleep in the living room, not quite trusting him, with every pointy object in my house hidden in my room somewhere.<p>

Itachi didn't bother to hide his amusement as I shot him wary glances, toting knives, paper, shuriken, kunai, and even forks and spoons up the stair case into my room.

But for some reason, as I lie here in my bed, I feel... watched. Like someone is starring at me...

And I realise, I'm in a house with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... it's probably one of them, and begin to calm down.

"Naiomi-Chan? Naiomi-Chan, why is the door locked? Naiomi-Chan, are you awake?" Sasuke was pounding on the door of my room, screaming profanities until he finally broke it down.

"Mmhhhh. Door... closed... sleep. Kayy?" I slurred, rolling back over and curling into my covers.

"Don't you have a team you need to coach?" The elder Uchiha said simply from the doorway.

I grunted in response and poked my hand out of the covers. "Fuck off dick beater." I flipped the bird.

"Naiomi-Chan, he's right..."

"Get the fuck **out!**" I hissed out, rolling onto my stomach and pressing my face into my pillow.

"Should we drag her out?" Itachi asked, seeming as if he were smirking.

"If you want to die a slow, painful death, then be my guest." Sasuke replied, and footsteps left my room.

"I always win, bitches..."

**Sasuke_-**

Naiomi-chan wasn't kidding when she said she loved baseball... there were alot of rewards in her small, unsuiting home with her name on them.

In her home she was a different person from on the field... sure, she was just as vicious... but she seemed at home on the field.

"Coach! Coach! What's good yo?" A few of her players ran up when Naiomi-Chan, Nii-San, and myself exited the small killing machine on wheels.

She had 'parked' on the side of the field, opening the... trunk, I believe, revealing some type of complex system.

"Good old fashion battery-powered boom boxes... gotta love `em." She smiled, but then shifted them aside.

She pulled out smaller, less complex systems, and pushed a pair into my arms, Itachi's arms, and then grabbed a big one and carried it into the cage.

She made Nii-San and I follow her around the field, carrying her 'speakers' as she called them, as she hooked them up and then put cases over them to prevent them from getting broken or damaged, commenting on how they cost a fortune...

Then, out of her shirt, she pulled a compact device. She jogged down the feild, complaining about 'refs' or something, and how they were unreliable when it came to being on time.

She plugged the small device in, and loud music began blaring through-out the feild.

I recognized the song on from the day she... left us.

It was the colors song.

And then I was reminded of how off key, flat, and horrible her voice was.

I winced at just the memory.

"Round it up!" She shouted, calling and the boys moved in for a huddle.

"Whose ready to win?"

"We are!"

"I _said _whose ready to _**win **_goddammit!"

"**We are!**"

"Damn right you are! Kick ass on three! Just kidding. Start warming up while I go butcher the pansy coach on the other side." Itachi and I followed her across the enclosed space, towering over her and glaring at the man who eyed her like a piece of meat.

"My boys are very competitive." She snarled. "If you continue to be an ignorant _ass_, my team is going to _kick yours_. Stop checking me out, and I'll school your team of pansy's on how to play some real ball."

She grabbed both my brother and I, dragging us back across the field muttering about morons...

Finally the ref's got here, some papers were passed around, and they began to play...

"Delivery boy, up front!" A black haired boy ran up front, Naiomi slapped a hat onto his head and pushed him out onto the field.

I watched as he swung the bat, cracking the ball and getting something called a 'Home Run.'

"Next!" She shouted, and the boy in the 'warm up circle' jogged behind the plate.

The game ended 15-0, us.

"Don't worry boys, It isn't you, it's your Coach!" Naiomi smiled, poking her thumbs up at the defeated team.

"That, is what I'm talking about." She smirked. "Do you want to know _why _you won?"

The boys remained silent.

"Because you come to practice. Make an _effort_, and I push you to your limits and beyond every day. Continue the way things are, and I'll be a happy camper! But if we loose, one game, because I have never coached, or been on a loosing team, you will run laps, do suicides, and I will _break _you. Go home and get some rest!" She waved at the boys, who jogged back to the front of the field, greeting their parents.

There were a few cracks, and they saw Naiomi at bat, a couple of her kids in their positions.

I watched her, amazed at how perfect her movements were, how swift she was. It was obvious she was expierianced in baseball.

"Sasuke, Itachi! Get out here and hit some balls!" She shouted, and Itachi shrugged, heading out to the field. I followed after him, watching as the boys eyed us warily.

Itachi followed what Naiomi had did, hitting the ball, and sprinting to the first base while she sped off to the second plate.

I just repeated the steps the two before me had done, and the ball flew past the boys.

"We need another hitter..." Naiomi shouted, and a red headed boy jogged onto the field.

After he hit the ball, we all sprinted, and Naiomi screeched at the three of us to keep going.

It was... exhilaraiting...

I smiled wide when I reached Naiomi who was jumping and screaming like a banshee, picking her up and spinning her around.

"We just ran a _grand slam!_" She screamed, shaking me when I placed her down.

"... What's that?" Itachi asked her.

"Only like the greatest thing _ever!_" She shook him.

The boys all laughed and their parents smiled.

There were murmurs about how she should have went right into the Major league and what not, but how the people behind it were sexist and refused to allow her to.

She has to be the best at this. I doubt anyone could come close to her skill level at this... sport, thing...

"C'mon boys!" She called, and my brother and I followed her to the silver death trap.

Out of the corner of my eye, there was a flash of silver. I turned, seeing my old Sensei, starring at Naiomi-Chan with a look of utter turmoil on his face.

That's when I remembered... My sensei had been broken when she... left, again. The fifth Hokage gave him time off to reconcile with his thoughts. It had been hard for all of us.

But especially hard on Kakashi-Sensei.

To be completely honest... I think he loved her. Him watching her as she greeted and said her good-byes to her team members and their parents, showed that he _still _loves her.

He caught my gaze, and looked terrified. He vanished that second.

So did I.

"Kakashi-Sensei." I called monotonely at his retreating figure in the woods.

"Don't tell her..." He said simply. He didn't face me.

"I'm not going to. But I think you should. Soon." I crossed my arms and he turned to look at me.

"She's happy... here... with out me. I don't want to interfere." He murmured, looking down once again.

"She isn't. She appears to be, but she cries in her sleep. She cries for you. I've heard her." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Let it go Sasuke. That was always your biggest flaw. You have a hard time letting go of things." I felt my eyes harden at his attempt to get me to leave.

"I have let my past go. I know the truth. And you are one to talk Sensei... you're practically stalking her." He turned to me, glaring.

"I'm not stalking her... I'm just making sure she's safe, with two murderers in her home, you never know." I glared right back at my sensei.

"You're a fool. You're tearing yourself appart because you won't show her that you're here. Eventually, she will figure it out. And she will be angry with you." With a final glare, he was gone.

I teleported myself back to the car, and Naiomi eyed me, with a risen eye brow. "Where were you hot shot?"

"I thought I saw Naruto. It wasn't him." I replied.

She nodded her head, a sad smile on her face. "He's living his dream right now Sasuke. He'll be the Hokage. I know it."

I felt horrible for lying to her. It seemed like that was all I could do now-a-days. Lie to people.

"I know..." I replied hoarsely.

"C'mon. I'll make your favorite. Tomato soup." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist in a hug.

"Sounds great."

**Naiomi-**

Living with one Uchiha in your house is great. Silence, comfort in the fact that you don't have to worry about anything, because if they like you they treat you like a queen...

But living with two... oh no. Hell, no.

"**Uchiha!**" Both of the boys showed up in front of me and I face palmed. "Not _you _Uchiha, _that _Uchiha." I grabbed Sasuke and flipped Itachi off.

"_Please _don't burn down my house. I'm taking my team to a victory dinner tonight-"

"Then why not take us with you..." Sasuke rose an eye brow and I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh... didn't think of that... Okay. Uchiha!" Itachi showed up this time.

"Which one, oh great mistress?" He said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"That's right bitch, get on your knees." I smirked, and he rolled his eyes this time. "Lets go, put of your jackets tots, we have a kick-ass celebratory dinner to host."

"That's why you're dressed up." Itachi pushed his arms into the sleeve's of his leather jacket, and Sasuke followed suit.

I rolled my eyes, looking down at the knee length royal blue dress I had on. It was a bit fancy, but we're going to the Mediterranean, which is very fancy. I'm underdressed compared to the waitress'.

"Yes, way to put two and two together. Thank god you two chose to wear dress slacks today." I turned in the death trap heels I was wearing, pulling on the long coat I had hanging up by the door.

Sasuke picked up a strand of my hair, looping it through his fingers as he walked behind me. This had become sort of a tradition for him. I can only wonder why...?

Itachi had both hands in his pockets, walking a few steps behind Sasuke and I, more wary to get in my car.

When we finally got to the resturant, there were a bunch of parents waiting outside, a bit more dressed up than I was.

"Ahh, Ms. Watanabe." A single father grabbed my hand, pressing his lips to the flesh there.

"Hello." Sasuke stated coldly from behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I pushed him back a bit, smiling at the man. "Hello, Mr. Carson. How's your wife?"

"She's ill, and couldn't make it to the dinner today." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to hear that! These are my brothers, Sasuke and Itachi." I gestured calmly to both of the freakishly tall boys.

"Handsome... family you have." He smiled nervously under their harsh stares, but waved and left.

"Hey coach!" I smiled at my boys as they swarmed around me.

"Hey boys! These are my brothers, Sasuke and Itachi. You met them yesterday!" Both stones- I mean... boys nodded.

"They seem... alot less nice than you." One of the smaller boys said nervously.

"Oh they do, do they?" I pushed my heel into Sasuke's toe, and he gasped slightly, but smiled.

"It's- nice to meet you!" I moved my heel and shot Itachi a look.

"Hmph." He looked away and quicker than the boys could see, I pinched him harshly.

"O- hello. I share the same greeting as my brother!" He flashed a small grin.

"... I take that back. Coach is way scarier..."

I smiled cheekily. "You better say that. Let's get inside, I didn't pay five grand for three months reservation for nothing after all!"

The boys followed me in and dinner went on uneventful... for about twenty minutes.

"Naiomi-Nee... Where are the chop-sticks?" All the american parents eyed him oddly.

"He just moved in from Okinawa! We use forks here Sasuke-Kun!" I unraveled his napkin and showed him the small silver-ware. He eyed it oddly, but watched how I held it. Itachi followed his lead.

"I'll have a glass of sa-"

"He'll have a coke!" I cut Sasuke off cheerily.

He gave me a dirty look. "And so will he!"

Itachi gave me a dirty look as well.

"And for you, ma'am?" The waitor smiled charmingly.

"I'll have a new waitor, and a glass of Dr. Pepper!" I winked, then shot him a dirty look.

"R-right away." He ran off, and a new waitor came out.

After that, the night was uneventful...

**Itachi: **

She's an odd woman. Sasuke is extremely attached to her... It makes me wonder things.

Many things.

Is it a physical attraction, so to speak, one like my own? Or is it a childish adoration, like a child looks up at their mother...? It's all very confusing to me.

Not that there is much to her to like- she is after all very bland- it's just... something about the way she holds herself. As if she's important, and she knows what she's doing, all the time.

She's constantly moving, as if she can't sit still. If she's sitting down, her legs are bouncing, or her fingers tapping.

She's bold, most definately, and very controlling. Also, a wonderful cook.

Her language is extremely... hostile, in her choice of vocabulary at least...

She simply puts herself out there, and while she isn't drop dead gorgeous like many women who've come onto me, she has the one thing they all lack- personality.

"Woop!" She jumped into the kitchen, bumping her hip into my thigh, seeing as she's to short to reach my hip... "Can't touch this!"

Sasuke came into the kitchen, like he always did... appearing where ever she ended up, seconds later.

The obnoxiously loud music changed, and Naiomi's eyes took a dark turn. She took the remote from the counter and changed the 'rap' song by someone named after a chocolate candy. M'n'M I believe.

After an annoying intro, she began to murmur along with the words. "It's been some time sense we last spoke, and this is gonna sound like a bad joke, but momma I fell in love again, it's safe to say I fell in love again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, changing the song.

A more fast paced song came on and she shot my brother a dark look.

I can remember the pain those dark eyes had caused me. As if someone was settingmy insides ablaze, one by one, then tossing my empty carcas into a pit of flames while I was still alive...

Shivers traveled up my spine at the mere memory of it.

"They know, they know, they know, yeah, they know, that the real is on a rise, fuck them other guys, I even gave um a chance to decide, that's just something they know." It seems as if all of her music fits her personality rather... perfectly.

It's almost constant... that chakra presence, threatening me whenever I get just a step too close to Naiomi for familiar friends. Sasuke seems aware of it, but Naiomi is obviously rusty with her sensing skills seeing as she can't pick it up.

It never happens when Sasuke gets close to her. Simply when I linger just a bit to close.

I have a feeling telling me that it's Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... how I fractured my hand?**

**Well... there are three types of front row positions in volleyball. Outside hitter, middle hitter, and weakside hitter. If you're on the court facing the net, the outside hitter plays the left hand side of the court, the middle hitter plays in the middle, and the weakside hitter plays the right hand side.**

**I play outside- or strong side if that helps- hitter. It's only strong side because it's easier for the setter to set the ball to the outside player... hitting from weakside is the best position for a hitter, if you have an amazing setter.**

**So anyway- I was in my position, and the pass was perfect to the setter, the set was perfect to me, so I took my approach. Some girl, four times my size is on the other side of the net. I spiked the ball, she went to block, while I was in the air, and punched my ball, while I was spiking. My hand cracked when I forced it down, and she ended up punching my palm when I forced the spike over the net.**

**I hit the floor, with that hand, and it was all deformed...**

**It hurt... alot. -.-**

**My mom is screaming, the girl got her team carded- it was a mess... we didn't know it was broken, so I kept playing, and the next time I spiked, it fractured my hand...**

**But I made the winning point so womp to that chicks life.**

**Then I went to the hospital, had to get needles to numb my arm because they had to set it, which still hurt like a bitch, and then it's in a cast.**

**Meh. Womp to my life.**

**If you don't know what womp means, look it up.**

**QUESTION!**

What sports do you play, or enjoy watching?

**My answer will shock you all...**


	4. Chapter 4

**O-LLO my loves! Have you missed me? :D**

**No fears, I'm here! With a chunky cast, but... I'm still here so stuff it. WAA!**

**SweetIcecream: WOOP! SHARING IS CARING! I love football! And yeah Kakashi! Stop being a bitch!**

**Kakashi: HEY!**

**Eheh... wee?**

* * *

><p><strong>Storygirll11: So I was just watching this video of the hottest top ten naruto guy characters... I was kind of scared Kakashi wasn't going to be in it. Then he came in number one, and I screamed, "YES!" my mom burst through my door, knocked it off it's hinges, and started screaming about protection... o.0<strong>

**And no... my favorite sport isn't golf... :P Sadly. My hand is NUMB! So 's all good.**

* * *

><p><strong>xXDiMeXx: WOOP! Dictionary peoples, we commin fo YOU! AND I WILL TAKE YOU OUT OF YO MISERY SISTA! bro, I'm pissed... i was just watching a vid of hottest Naruto guys (Nose bleed) and Itachi was NUMBER FUCKING 7! ! No! He's in the top three.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FictionPadfoot: Aha, funny I believe so! WAAAH!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>blondiesurfiechick: Not fail, just sexy awesome clutz powers. Duhhh. We share it! BRAH!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ers110196: Sort of me, sort of not, I guess a little bit... nahh, not really. Jkjk, her attitude issues and everything is me talking... ;) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xScarletNightx: LUCKYYY! And yes.. yes.. yes.. She's very lucky.<strong>

**I LOVE ME SOME BASEBALL! I'm not aloud to play softball bc I'm varsity boys baseball captain... poo. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>I MUST LEAVE! My favorite sport is VOLLEYBALL! Just kidding, I'm like... die hard for golf... again KIDDING I'm a baseball fanatic. legit brahs.<strong>

* * *

><p>As the weeks drew by in overly slow, snail motion, the dreadful feeling of being watched rapidly increased.<p>

Sasuke grew extremely irritated, and I began tearing at my hair in frustration when I woke every morning to the teen curled up at my side.

I understand that he's happy I'm _alive _but I need my _personal space dammit!_

Not to mention the older Uchiha became very handsy, touching me much more than I permitted. Not innappropriately of course, simply a hand on my shoulder, on my lower back, my head, my arm...

I felt _smothered!_

And Sasuke only grew more clingy, coming to every practice I coached, every game, home and away, every dinner, he even followed me into my _bed _at night.

I stopped asking, because he never answered, just stared up at me as I demanded things of him.

It's so frustrating!

As my heart raced, this was a rare moment where I was alone, I ran through the store, grabbing jeans in my size, shirts my size, everything I passed with my size on it went into my arms.

In the changing room, the most unexpected thing happened.

An _arm _wrapped around my _bare middle_, and a _hand _covered my _mouth_!

I nearly _screamed_, because I was half _naked _in a _changing_ _room!_

"Naiomi-Koi, it's me..."

I froze at that voice...

The one I heard in my dreams, in my nightmares, in my daydreams...

The voice of Kakashi Hatake.

"... Kashi?" I whispered when he removed his hand from my mouth.

When I turned, there he stood, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

I blinked, and he was gone.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror._**  
><strong>_"Why am I doing this to myself?"_

I sighed, turning back to the mirror and looking into my eyes. How could I be foolish enough to put that fake sense of hope into my heart?

After trying on every outfit, I picked the four I liked the most, and headed to the register, leaving the rest on the counter to be put back.

I paid and walked to my car, once again seeing my reflection in my car window. I look so pathetic.

As I drove home, I saw flashes of silver and gray. Finally, I could no longer take it. I pulled into an empty parking lot and broke down, tears flooding my eyes.

Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
>I nearly left the real me on the shelf.<br>No, no, no, no, no...

My speakers were off as I cried, and I felt a hand on my back. I ignored it, figuring it was either a figment of my imagination, Sasuke, or Itachi.

There were no words to express the pain in my heart. Out of all the physical pain I felt in returning, the one in my heart hurt the most... and didn't go away.

I was shocked. The last time I had a break down like this was last year... around the same time.

I'm just all screwed up, chewing on my nails, sobbing to myself, throwing knives...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<br>It's okay not to be okay.  
>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.<br>Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
>Just be true to who you are!<br>(who you are [x11])

"Naiomi-koi..." I've often heard things.

Everytime, it's been my imagination. It's never been real, it's never been _true._

I sucked up enough courage from the air to dry my tears and put my brave face on. I drove back to my house, where the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Sasuke was once again, up my ass.

"Naiomi? Finally! It's been six years, why haven't you answered any of my phone calls?" My mothers angry voice met my ears.

"I can only wonder." I hissed, moving my finger to hit the end call button.

"Just tell me this, Naiomi. Why do you behave this way?" I couldn't swallow my anger this go around.

"Why? You want to know _why_? Because I _suffered _for _years_ in _silence_. I _excelled _in _everything _to get some type of _aknowledgement _from my _parents_, but all I ever got was a pat on the back and a _fake ass smile_!" I screamed. "And when _acting out _didn't _work_, I went into a state of _depression_! I starved myself because I figured if my _parents _didn't love me, than _who the fuck would!_" Itachi came into the kitchen at the sound of my screams, and Sasuke seemed shocked.

"And as if that wasn't _enough _when I turned fifteen I was diagnosed with _anxiety _so you ass holes figured I was _retarted_, and just _gave up on me!_ From the time I turned _twelve _I was **unloved **by _everyone_! The people who raised me were my floor, and you _ripped them out from under me!_" It was quiet for a bit on the other end of the line.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you felt like this, Naiomi?" She sounded awefully fucking devestated now. Dumb _bitch_.

"_**Would it have fucking mattered!**_" I bellowed. "You still would have turned the other cheek! Better yet, sent me to _counsling _and have someone _else _tell me all the things wrong with me! So you know what mom? _**Fuck you**__!_ And you can tell dad I said _**fuck him too **_because the two of you are **nothing **to me as of right **fucking **_now!_ Don't bother calling anymore _bitch_."

I slammed the phone into the cradle, my breath coming quick as everything began to spin.

"Naiomi-Chan?" When Sasuke grabbed my shoulder, I latched onto him with out thinking, and just _bawled_.

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
>I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!<br>The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
>'Cause everything inside me screams<br>No, no, no, no, no...

I cried about how my parents didn't love me, how my grandma passed away a few hours ago and I recieved the call that my grandpa went right along with her, how the man I loved was no where to be found, and how I felt utterly and unmistakeably _alone_ in this world.

I'm just so fucking _confused! _Is everything against me!

Hours passed as I sobbed into the younger Uchiha's chest, trembling horribly on my couch as he held me close to him.

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<br>It's okay not to be okay.  
>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.<br>But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
>There's nothing wrong with who you are!<p>

**Kakashi:**

She was in a state of complete turmoil.

And part of it was caused by _me_.

I could vaguely make out how I was no where to be found, how she just wanted to hold me, how she missed me...

Her small body convulsed to the point she nearly made herself sick.

As Sasuke cuddled her to him that night, I snuck in through the window.

He flashed his sharingan at me, glaring strongly. "If you aren't going to stay, then _leave_."

"..." I stared at her small form, where her head was tucked under his chin on his shoulder. "You were right."

Sasuke looked down at her. "Are you going to stay?"

"...Yeah." I said hoarsely.

"If I wake up in the morning... and you aren't there... I'm going to tell her." He threatened.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not leaving again. I don't have the strength to leave her again." Sasuke nodded, and slowly pulled away from her. He left the room after a quick glance to her sleeping form.

Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like WHOA!  
>Just go, and leave me alone!<br>Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
>With a smile, that's my home!<br>That's my home, no...

I removed my jacket, the undershirt, leaving the sleeveless one with my mask attatched on, and my jeans.

I crawled into the bed next to her, and her body instantly curled into my own, gripping my shirt, and tucking her head under my chin.

I could smell the strong scent of strawberry's wafting up from her hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my embrace.

"K...Ashi..." She mumbled, wrapping a leg around my waist and pressing right up against me, so I could feel every curve of her body.

Soon, I dozed off, holding her tight to me.

No, no, no, no, no...  
>Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!<br>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
>It's okay not to be okay...<br>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
>Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,<br>Just be true to who you are!  
>Yeah yeah yeah<p>

When I woke in the morning, I found her black eyes starring straight up at me, wide and watering.

"**God dammit!**" She screamed, getting up and rushing into her bathroom.

Sasuke broke down her door, finding me in her bed and the covers on the floor.

"She thinks you're a dream." He explained softly, leaving the room again.

I got up and walked to the door, knocking.

"Naiomi-Chan?" I called softly, twisting the locked door nob.

"Why won't they _stop_?" She cried. "Why can't these dreams just stop **torturing me**!"

"Naiomi-Chan, I'm real!" I exclaimed. "I'm here, open the door!"

"No!" She screamed, and I twisted the knob a bit harder. I just got her back, and I want her back in my _arms _not on the other side of a _door._

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because! You're not real!" She cried.

"I'm real Naiomi! I'm right here! Open up the door, please! I want to hold you!" I pounded a little bit harder.

The door ripped open and she stared me down. "You look just like the other ones, that _weren't _real."

"I'm _real_, Naiomi."

"Prove it." She snapped.

I pulled my mask away from my face and pulled her flush against me, pressing my lips down on hers.

At first, she froze, but then she slowly began to respond. Her lips moved back against mine, and spread when I greedily licked them.

Our tongues mingled as I clutched her closer to me, lifting her up slightly so I could reach her better.

After about five minutes, we pulled back. "... Believe me... now?"

She only nodded in response, smiling brightly with tears in her eyes as she rested her head on my chest. "You... you're here..."

I hugged her close to me, pulling up my mask when foot steps drew close.

Sasuke opened up the door. "Nee-Chan... what's for breakfast?"

I fought the urge to show him the _true _pain of chidori.

But he glared at me with sharingan eyes and towed Naiomi away, while her fingers dragged me along.

I don't think he trusts me...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Awee... things get VERY interesting after this chapter. o.0 so review. Or you will never find out what happens next...**

* * *

><p><strong>Storygirl11: I know, right? Sasuke, clingy? Why have I made him SO OOC? Eh, oh well, it's cute. ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Phsychotic Rose: OoOoOh... Accompaniment story... well hey, if you wanna write one, shoot, aim and kill brah! (I call everyone that sooner or later) Thank you for the praise! :)<strong>

**Happy Saturday! Satuurrrrr... n. Wauhhh...**

* * *

><p><strong>ers110196: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! ah-HAH! I figured it out, cause... well... your birthdate, is 1101xx... soo... I put two and two together... eheh... :) And yeah... Kakashi finally stopped being a pansy! And because that last reply was wierd now that I think about it... she's like me in some ways, and not like me in others... ! :) Okay! There we go, much simpler... eh? No problem, glad you liked the chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FictionPadfoot: Here's a tissue! ^.^ Thanks, I appriciate that! And that's a song, it's Who u R by Jessie J! :) I love it too... :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xXDiMeXx: Awee! I love you too! (nh) Explaining he will do... eventually... but not to who you may think! o.0 And trust me, as we get further into the story, you'll see just how terrible her mother is... We are! We can charge the dictionary ten dollars for everytime it's used! COPYRIGHT BABY! loll FABULOSITY! FTW!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Joy! And pain!" I shouted, jumping around the house, which thudded with the bass system I was blaring. "Like sunshine- an rain!"<p>

I stopped, booty bumping Sasuke, who shot me a dirty look, with hidden amusement in there... deep, deep down... where I couldn't see. "Not from the old school, or from the new!"

"She's loosing her mind... slowly, but she's loosing it." Itachi finalized, smirking, with Sasuke right behind him in that race.

"Oh please. You bitches wouldn't have me any other way." I felt a pair of arms ensnare my waist and I looked over my shoulder.

"I know I wouldn't." Kakashi smirked, pressing a masked kiss to my neck... and another, and another, and another...

Sasuke seemed like he was about to chidori Kakashi into the next world, Itachi seemed uncomfortable, and Kakashi was getting a little too handsy.

"Hey, let go Kakashi!" I exclaimed when he brushed his hand on the underside of my chest.

"Don't act like you don't like it..." He commented silkily into my ear.

"I will _castrate _you perv!" Sasuke had me over his shoulder and behind the couch the next second. He was glaring something aweful at Kakashi, who looked like a baby that had candy taken away from him...

He pointed to me, and said sulkily, "That's mine."

"I am _not _an object of possesion!" I hit Sasuke in his back, cursing my luck. Only me... only I would end up stuck in a house with three abnormally strong men. Just me.

"Alright Sasuke, you can give me my lover back." Kakashi held out his hand and curled all of his fingers in twice.

"You know, I do have a _Team _I need to get ready to coach!" I whined.

That's how I ended up in the bathroom, taking a shower, with Sasuke outside the door to 'protect me from Kakashi's perverseness' ...

Itachi and Kakashi were sitting in the living room, probably still having a stare down.

"Five more minutes." Sasuke said simply through the door.

"Yes mom!" I called back sarcastically.

A thud on the door made me jump. I quickly began rinsing my hair out, then shut the water off and dried off, pulling on sliding pants and a Cornell university long sleeve top.

I blasted the surround sound once again as I got ready, french braiding my hair and putting on a little bit of make up.

"Naiomi-Chan! It's 4 o'clock!" Sasuke shouted into my room over Miss Independant.

"Yeah, I got it!" I shouted back, grabbing my things and getting ready to set out.

"What time do you start practice?" Kakashi asked me.

"They start at four, warming up and everything. I start coaching at four thirty." I replied, walking out the front door with the three men behind me.

"**Nee-Chan!"** A ton of bricks plowed right into me.

I fell right over, blond in my face.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"You're- you're _alive_?" Naruto was shaking me while I groaned in pain.

"I can't house four guys! You jerks need to get jobs!" I whined, pushing Naruto off of me.

"She's _alive _Kaka-Sensei!" Naruto jumped up and shook Kakashi. "... _**And you're alive too!**_**"**

Naruto seemed to be looking around in shock. "They're all _alive_!"

"Hey, moron!" I snapped, poking him in the forehead, "I have a team to coach! Get in the car!"

When we arrivied at the field, there were girls watching the practice, so the boys were trying to show off.

I pushed the ball bag into Sasuke's arms, grabbed the bases myself, and made Kakashi carry the helmet bag.

I like to practice with music, so I set up the outdoor system again, and put the covers on them too.

"Hey coach!" They boys greeted, eying my two new comers warily. "Who are all these guys?"

"The blond one is my best friend and the silver haired one is my boy friend. You know my brothers." I called back simply, plugging my I-pod in.

My heart sank when the song came on.

_What you cryin' about? You got me._

It's sad to say for me, that wasn't the case.

"... Naiomi?" Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hm?" I looked up at him, and he helped me up.

_Mommy's always on the news, daddy's always on the move._

My parents were always on the news. The first couple to discover a hidden cave deep in the Atlantic.

I had been at home, watching from the T.V., as my parents talked about how happy they were. Not once did they mention my name. Not once did they call me.

_Shh, Momma's only gone for the moment._

A moment too long.

"Naiomi! Naiomi!" I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened in disbelief. "Baby, I'm sorry!"

My mother was running onto the field.

My eyes hardened and I walked forward, fists clenched.

"Sweet heart, _please _come home!" She grabbed my arms and shook me.

"I _am _home."

_Every body knows I'm a mother fuckin' monster._

"Naiomi, your grandparents are _gone_! Don't you at least want to pay them respects?" She began to cry, and my own tears fell.

"I do! But I don't want to be around you!" I pushed her hands away, and began to vent. "You were never there! _Ever! _When I did good, when I did bad! Did you think I liked being alone! Huh? Naze? Naze anata wa sore o shimashita ka? **(Why? Why did you do it?)** Huh?"

"Sore wa jūbun Naiomi! Sore o katto!" **(That's enough Naiomi! Cut it out!) **Everyone was watching in shock now, because they couldn't understand what we were screaming.

"Sukunakutomo Okinawa de o bāchan to ojīchan wa watashi no tame ni atta!Sukunakutomo watashi dakede wa nakatta! Bitchi!" (**At least in Okinawa, grandma and grandpa were there for me! At least I wasn't alone! Bitch!) **My mother glared at me, giving me a stern look.

"Watashi wa, Kokuren no kansha sukoshi buratto ga sore o kattoda!" **(I said cut it out, ungrateful little brat!) **My mothers hand connected with my cheek. My head didn't turn, and I gripped her hand tightly.

"Katei, okāsan o iku. Modotte kite wa ikemasen." **(Go home mom. And don't come back.) **Her eyes watered and her lips trembled.

"Watashi ga narimasu! Anata ga watashi o hitsuyōna toki ni watashi o yonde kudasai!" **(I will! And don't call me when you need me!) **She turned, storming off the field.

Practice went on accordingly, and uneventfully. I was furious, and so no one bothered me. The boys put all there effort into practice, and four pairs of worried eyes followed me through the three hours we practiced.

"Good job today boys. I'm sorry about the problem in the beginning, it won't be happening again." I smiled at them, and we called it off, and they began to pack up everything.

Kakashi came over to me, with his hands in his pockets."... Naiomi-Koi..."

"Just... hold me?" I asked softly, and he pulled me into his arms while I clutched the front of his shirt and inhaled his scent.

Hours could have passed as we stood like that, and I wouldn't have noticed. I felt safe here, in his arms. And heaven and hell couldn't tear me away from him right now.

I felt... _whole _again.

Kakashi walked us to the car, and I drove us back home, where the others had shushined.

I took another shower, while Kakashi sat on the toilet lid. Sasuke protested deeply to this, but I pushed his face away with my hand and dragged Kakashi behind me.

I felt special, when Kakashi averted his eyes when I changed into my pajamas. It was honorable of him.

When we got out, and Kakashi was dry, while I was still soaked, Sasuke relaxed.

Kakashi followed me into my room and stripped down into his boxers, then slid under the covers, of course with that stupid mask t-shirt thing.

I kissed the side of his arm repeatedly, and he chuckled, leaning down so our foreheads were pressed together.

That night, we made love into the early hours of the morning.

And I honestly couldn't have asked to feel more loved after, when he curled his arms around me and cuddled me to his frame.

It must sound really wierd... but I felt at home in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Welll... I was driving today, and someone cut me off, so I rolled down my window, naturally, and cursed them out... then my brother shouted "FUCK THE FREE WORLD!" out the window. We got pulled over.<strong>

**'Fuck the free world' is a loose term in my family. When we're pissed, we say it. When we're happy, we say it. Whenever, where ever, we say it. We didn't get in trouble or anything, we got off easy because we have clean backrounds... Thank god for Cheddar Bob in 8 Mile! Which I don't own. :P**

**Anyway... review!**

**And there is a lemon that goes along with this chapter, I just have to write it. Let me know and I'll post it in the next chapter, with appropriate warnings for the people who don't want to read it.**

**QUESTION!**

What's your favorite quote! I'm looking for some good one's to post on my profile page! :)

**I'll answer in the next chapter!**

**Remember to _LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT THE LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**_Byesss!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think I'm developing writers block... so if you have any ideas, please tell me! I really don't like this chapter, but this is probably the last, and ONLY time you'll see this character, but it does play an important part in the developement of the story so... ! Okay!**

**I don't own anything and I don't have time to write out the thank you's, because I'm supposed to be studying for my term exams... o.0**

**I LOVE YOU ALL UNDYINGLY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon Start!<strong>

Esctacy. It's the one word Naiomi can think of, as Kakashi's lips attack her skin, leaving behind blazing paths of pleasure as he travels along.

"Nnnahh." Naiomi groans, as her pulse is sucked visciously by her lover.

"Shh. You don't want to wake everyone up." Kakashi smirked at his lover, basking in the feeling of skin-on-skin. He enjoyed so dangerously the soft mews that came from her throat as he sucked and nibbled on every crevice, juncture, and hidden pleasure spot on her neck.

"S-Shut up ass hole." Her voice quivered as his hands slid under her shirt, pulling it up to just under her breasts, which were heaving in anticipation.

Kakashi created a pattern on her stomach. He would dip his tong into the defined muscles of her tummy, then bite her roughly, soothing said bite with a heated lick, until he reached her navel. After dipping his tong into it, he kissed quickly back up to her lips, sliding his hands under her shirt, pulling it over her head and quickly fixing his hitai-ate over her eyes, so she couldn't see him.

His mis-matched eyes hungrily feasted over her large, round breasts, which were covered in nothing but a sporty black bra, with lace decorating it. Kakashi found his mouth watering at the sight.

Naiomi wiggled uncomfortably under his rock solid body, and he realised her hands were pulling his own shirt over his head.

After removing the shirt, he pressed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue into her moist wet cavern, and stroking her own tongue in a provoking manner.

Naiomi's inner spit fire came out, and she managed to flip Kakashi onto his back, and pulled off the Hitai-Ate with a smirk.

"... I'm not sure what I enjoy more, dominating you, or letting you dominate me like an animal..." Kakashi leaned up on his elbow, meeting her kiss egarly.

"Your such a pervert." Naiomi pushed his back onto his back, letting out a shocked 'Eep!' when her bra was pulled from her torso. "You _per-"_

She never got the chance to finish that sentance, due to the set of lips attacking her own ferrally.

"Mmff!" A gasp escaped her lips when a gloved hand fondled, bravely, one of her 'girls'.

This only allowed Kakashi further access into her mouth, which he ravished with vigour.

Kakashi zeroed in on her nipple, pulling and twisting it playfully which made her gasp and moan as he established foreplay.

Kakashi flipped her back onto her back, and kissed down her neck, stopping to leave a love bite on her collarbone, and to her breast.

He teased her, making her whine as he kissed everywhere but her nipple. "Jerk!" She whined.

Kakashi quickly made the hand signs for the silencing jutsu, not wanting Sasuke, or Naruto, or _anybody _intruding on their love making.

When he finally entered her, she let out cries that put his mind into a lust induced haze, his hips ramming into hers at a manically fast pace.

"Aah!" Naiomi whined, "D-Don't st-op!"

"Not... planning on i-htt!" Kakashi slurred back, tossing his head back as he slammed into her, gripping the pillows next to her head.

Her back arched as she bucked her hips to match his speed, both of them letting out cries of pleasure.

As they neared the edge, Kakashi flipped them over so she was on top, and they continued with their bouncing and bumping, grinding painfully slow into each other to prolong this feeling of esctacy for as long as humanly possible.

_Hours _could have passed as they continued on, again, and again, and _again_.

Heaven and hell couldn't tear them apart, not after this.

**Lemon End!**

**Naiomi:**

The next morning, I was sore. And huddled up into Kakashi's arms. The banging on the door made us both jump, and rush to put on cloths, but then I mellowed back out, and grumbled.

"Go the **fuck **away, it's like... eleven a.m.! Normal people are _**sleeping**_!" I picked up the first thing my hand touched- a t.v. remote- and chucked it at the door, smiling when the noise left.

Kakashi settled back down into bed next to me, and just as I was about to fall asleep again...

"Naiomi, open this door! _Now!_" Sasuke was slamming his fist into the door, sounding absolutely _livid_.

I don't even know what the fuck that means.

"What!" I shrieked, ripping the door nearly off it's hinges.

Sasuke threw me over his shoulder, and I let out a shriek. "What are you doing?"

"You aren't aloud near Kakashi." The Uchiha said snobbishly, crossing his arms and looking down his nose at me. I felt like a teen girl who'd been caught making out with her boyfriend in her room...

"Excuse me?" I snapped, standing up and... narrowing my eyes _up _at him.

And that's when the blaring bass reached all of our ears.

**She just started poppin' for a n***a and said 'baby it's real.'  
>An I say 'I ain't doubt you for a second I squeeze and I can tell how it feel.'<br>I wish we could take off an go anywhere but here, baby you know the deal.  
>She bad, so maybe she won't,<br>But shit, Then again maybe she will.**

I pushed my forehead into my hand as the music cut off. This is the last thing I want to happen.

Well... one of the last things I want to happen.

My door came crashing down, and a head of black hair pops in with an impish grin. "I'll pay for that. Left my key in the car."

All eyes turn to me, and I groan, sliding down to the floor and dropping my head into my hands. "Aikiko, _what _the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. For the clubbing we decided we'd be doing tonight?" My only American born cousin, Aikiko Watanabe, let herself into my house, pushing my door back up into place.

"I can't. Last minute thing. You know the way out." I grouched from my spot on the floor.

If I wasn't completely _terrified _of what would happen to me if I hit her, I would have. But I'm _terrified_ to lay a finger on her.

You would be too, after you saw her take down a four hundred pound line-backer in a _tackle_.

"Ouch, cuz. Hurts me right here." Aikiko is more or less just like me. Just a whole lot more viscious. And she isn't over her rebelling ages yet. She still gets brought home in a cop car, more often then not.

"Why are you still here?" I whined.

"Because. Mom threw me out." She smiled chipperly at me, resting her head in my lap and tugging on my brown hair.

"A_gain_?" I exclaimed. "What was it _this _time?"

"I got thrown off the volleyball team." Her face contorted into a scowl as she weaved my hair into a braid.

"What? Why?" I pulled her up, slamming her into the wall. "What the hell did you do that got you thrown off a sports team?"

"Well..." She grinned, rubbing the back of her neck. "You see... it's really kind of funny..."

"Aikiko Sonya Watanabe, you spit it out. _Now_." I wrapped my hand around her throat, fear thrown to the dogs.

"I sort of broke a girls nose... and cheek bones... spiking... purposefully...?" She smiled innocently, pushing my hand away from her throat.

"I told you to play a contact sport. But 'nooo! I wanna play volleyball!' God! You should have hit her for all that trouble!" I moved away from my favorite cousin.

She may be my favorite, but _god _is she _stupid_. But her family situation is similar to mine, in the fact that her parents disown her at least four times a month.

"Who the hell are these ass kissers?" She full out got in Sasuke's face, and started poking him in his chest. "Don't give me that look bitch."

I pulled her back. More so for her safety, but I wasn't to sure... She might break Sasuke if he pisses her off enough.

"What the f-" Kakashi stood in nothing but his boxers and mask-undershirt, looking at me and Aikiko, who I was restraining- not easily mind you- from killing Sasuke.

"Bro, put some fucking pants on!" She turned a viscious glare to Kakashi, covering my eyes.

"Aikiko! That's enough!" I shouted, and she turned, fixing me with a look that made me shiver.

"Hm?" She replied, pulling from my arms and crossing her own.

Sasuke had her against the wall that next second, hand around her throat loosely.

I winced when her foot came up, and hit him in the stomach. "I said _enough_!"

"What the _fuck _is going on here Naiomi?" She demanded, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you remember that place I told you I went to?"

"After the accident?" She demanded, giving the four men now in my tiny kitchen evil looks.

"Yes."

"Of course I do." She replied. "I was the only one who believed you."

It was true. And she was also the only one there for me.

"These are people from there." She began poking Itachi.

"They don't feel any different." She said simply, next putting her elbow on his shoulder and earning a dirty look which she paid no mind too. "Don't look... well, okay, his head looks like a chickens ass, but... other than that they look like normal people."

Sasuke fired up a Chidori, and my cousin 'magically' obtained a steak knife.

"Come at me bitch! I'll cut your throat!" She screamed from where Itachi was holding her back.

"Well... she's definately related to Naiomi." Kakashi said simply, holding the knife away from her, as well as making sure to keep all pointy objects away from her.

"She's infuriating!" Sasuke exclaimed. "She's less mature than _Naruto!_"

"Bitch, say that to my face! I'm comin' at your neck!" She rammed her hips back, making Itachi buckle over, pulled her arms forward, and ran at Sasuke, landing one punch on his face before I could grab her and stop her from killing anyone.

"Ki! Ki, calm yourself down! Now!" I pleaded, grabbing her wrists.

"Me? This mother fucker just tried to _kill _me with _lightning!_ That came from his _fucking hand!_" She shoved her hand in my face, as if trying to show me.

"I _saw _Aikiko! Calm yourself down before I tie you to a chair!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"I don't like being tied up!" She whined, throwing herself to the floor dramatically. "Why must you torture me with this shit Nai? First it was the piercing junkies, who strapped me too a chair and pierced my eye brow, nose, and belly button, now you're hanging around guys who like to walk around in the afternoon in their boxers! What is it with you!"

"Aikiko, I told you they got _high_ when they did that!" I pointed at her. I don't want to be out here! I want to be laying in bed, wrapped up in Kakashi still!

"Why the _fuck _were you hanging around _druggies_!" She pleaded, glaring at Sasuke who glared right back.

"Stop flirting you two!" I snapped. "And Aikiko, it's friday, don't you have dance?"

"Yeah... but I wanted to see you?" She smiled innocently. "Come with me! My partner is going to fallow me to my car and rape me!"

I groaned at my over dramatic cousin. "Fine! Give me an hour! Everyone better be _alive _when I get down here! Or _else!_"

"Yessir! I mean Ma'am! Sir! Lad-ayy!" My cousin is such an idiot. Where the fuck does she get it from!

**~One Hour Later~**

"I'll rip your balls off bitch, I got two cases, and probation, fight me!" I rushed down the stairs, trying to prevent my juvenail delinquint of a cousin from killing the person I saw as my little brother.

"Aikiko!" I shouted, and she rounded on me, eyes full out enraged.

"Mother fucker can't keep his mouth shut! Everytime I try to hit him, he won't get up and take it like a man! He has his bitches do it for him!" I grabbed her face, starring into her eyes.

"Aikiko. Relax. He's a stubborn little brat. Just like you. Relax." She huffed, but reduced herself from screams to muttering. "You four. I'm going with her to dance."

They all stood up, thinking that they were going- shit... they are going. I'm not leaving four full fledged shinobi in my house. They don't know how to use a fucking toaster without starting a fucking fire! "... And you're coming with me. One of you has to hold Aikiko on your lap."

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I'm not letting you drive me anywhere. You see fourty-five on a back road and do ninty." I snapped and she pouted.

"I don't drive that badly..."

"Not to mention you'd purposefully rear-end a car. Again." She sulked, entering her own small emo corner.

"Fine... just don't hurt my baby."

Why do I know this is going to be a horrible mistake?

"Because anything that has to do with _that _is going to be a horrible mistake."

"Sasuke, you're holding Aikiko on your lap!" I snarled at him. "I need to stop fucking thinking out loud."

"W_hat_?" Aikiko screamed.

"It punishment for acting like children!" I whipped out at her.

"Fine. But I get to pick music." She grumbled things about me.

"Fine."

Five minutes later and...

"You have a bony rear-end."

"Shut the fuck up chicken ass!"

I rammed my forehead into the steering wheel. This is really going to be a problem.

"Learn how to fucking _drive _ass holes!" Aikiko shouted out the window until I rolled it up.

"Naiomi!"

"Sasuke, restrain her!" Itachi snapped.

"If you touch me, I sware on my life and every crime I've ever commited I will make your life living hell."

I began slamming my forehead into the steering wheel, over, and over, and over again... and it hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi. I own nothing but a fork some pillows and a t-shirt. Love me anyway? 3 **

**Storygirl11: I know darling, she's so fantastical ;) but not as amazing as you ! D'x 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Akumu: Oh yes…. I forgot that! :O silly silly me :x hahahahaha xD I think Naiomi Is gonna have a … hard time letting her precious little brother hang out with her cousin ;) but you did NOT hear it from ME.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xXDiMEXx: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE IDEAS YOU GENIOUS SEXY BEAST YOU. I WOULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW. xD Just kidding. My mom wouldn't be happy about that because I'm a sexual saint to her. PSHHHHHHH. But seriously, thank you so much! I will be suuuuure to infuse those into my sexy-awesome-fantastical-storyline soon. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OtherXSideXOfXSorrow: Hi! You're new :'D Welcome to the family love 3 Yes, Naiomi is a bit of a laugh attack instigator…. :O haha<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alaria demon of the dark: Do not worry! This story is my child. I love it and plan on feeding it often now that its summer timeeeee ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>bored411: I love all those quotes, especially the last one xD. I might just use it ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Uzumaki: PLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE don't kill me D'x I'll love you foreverrrrrrrr3333333. Hope this chapter sated your interest ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>I honestly think that by the time we actually <em>reached<em> Aikiko's dance studio, I had given myself a concussion. There had to be a curved red mark on my forehead, though Kakashi pushed his hand in between the steering wheel and my forehead after some time.

"You're so annoying!"

"You look like the shit that comes out of the sewers!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"**Enough already!" **I finally screamed, turning around and fixing my baby cousin and Sasuke with a harsh look that danced on the fine line of a glare. "It's been not even an _hour_ and I already want to wrap my hands around your throats!"

Sasuke respectfully bowed his head and muttered "Gomenasai Naiomi-Chan…" But my ignorant little cousin didn't realize that when I'm pushed to my limits, I could care a lot less about my safety.

"What crawled up your ass?"

"**NOTHING AIKIKO! YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED WAS YOU WALKED IN MY FRONT DOOR!**" When I screamed at Aikiko, she allowed her eyes to widen and quickly shut her mouth.

"Sorry Naiomi."

"Sweet Kami, help me."

Aikiko was a kick ass dancer. There was nothing I loved more, other than baseball and maybe Kakashi, than my baby cousin's dancing. I looked like a demented chicken when she tried to teach me so I gave up, but she was gifted… truly gifted when it came to dancing.

As we made our way back to my car, I sped home. I put the radio on and left the volume down, leaning over the steering wheel and riding the buggy in the middle lane's ass. They quickly moved when they saw the cackling crazy bitch behind the wheel.

Pulling into the drive I got out and danced into my front yard, clucking like a chicken and doing my 'special version' of the doggie.

Then I walked into my house like I had done nothing of the sort.

What ended up happening was, Aikiko dominated the couch, making all the boys sit on the floor with the T.V. on the music video channel and me in the kitchen slaving over the stove to make a fillet minion with rice and fries.

Kakashi was denied entry into the kitchen by Sasuke, who deemed this 'Sasuke and Naiomi time' and was starring me down from the kitchen table, making sure I didn't burn myself.

"She said kiss me like you miss me, fuck me like you hate me, and when you're fuckin' someone else just fuck her like she ain't me." I mumbled the words to Drakes song, Hate Sleeping Alone as I stirred the rice in the wok. I pulled out a platter and placed the juicy stake on it. "Sasuke, cut that up for me?"

"Hai." He stood and grabbed a knife from the draw, perfectly cutting up the first steak then the second that I plopped onto the plate before turning my attention to the deep frying french fries.

"Naiomiiiii!" Aikiko whined coming into the kitchen. Sasuke turned around and glared at her.

"This is _my time _with Naiomi. Leave."

She perked an eye brow and snickered, "Clingy much? Anyway, I'm gonna go home. Mom called, said she was sorry… you know the drill."

"Alright. Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" I asked her, flipping the rice.

"Moms ordering takeout." I nodded and turned, kissing my cousin on the cheek and hugging her as she left.

"She's annoying." Sasuke grumbled, pulling plates out of the cabinet.

"I was the same way." I laughed, looking at him.

"… You're Naiomi. I like you. I don't like her." Sasuke dead panned, starring straight at me.

"Hail the all-mighty Naiomi." I winked and he rolled his eyes, putting steak on each plate. "I want that piece."

"Does it really matt-"

"I said I want that piece. I'm getting that mother fucking piece."

"Okay…"

"Love you Sasu-Chan!" I grinned and pecked his shoulder, seeing how I was too short to peck his forehead.

"She loves me more!" Kakashi called.

"Nope!" I called back.

"Not what you were saying last night!"

Sasuke disappeared and I heard a series of 'ow's' coming from Kakashi. Then Sasuke was back by my side.

"Did you beat him up?" Sasuke nodded. I grinned and hugged him. "That's my boy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY FUCKING GOD I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH. D'X**

**I broke my laptop. And then I got grounded for it. So I bought a new one… and this took me forever to write I'm so sorrryyyyyyyyy. I love you, please, don't hate me. I love you!**

**Anyway…. I hope you all still read this **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So yeah, I'm trying to run a schedual here! But I'm too lazy for that so you might not be so lucky as to get updates all the time ;) But guys, I have writers block. :( Really, really bad. So, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to let YOU GUYS decide what you want to read! Tell me what you want to see, OC's for Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto... Sakura up in this bitch, Madara showing up and wanting to take over the FUCKING WORLD... you name it!**

**Afterwards, I'm going to decide which idea I like best and write it, so you better be quick with these ideas! ;)**

**Also! I'm working on a version of an Akatsuki-turn-into-cats-and-end-up-with-some-dumb-ass kind of story... How many would actually be interested in reading that? I promise this OC is crazier than Naiomi and the Akatsuki will be plotting to kill her ;)**

**Anyway! I went to sleep last night and the Akatsuki were in my kitchen doing the bunny hop... I asked them for Naruto and was nearly killed so you can tell how that worked out...**

* * *

><p><strong>bored411: Haha I loved it too, I was laughing so hard because I'm such a fucking rock solid comedian... Just kidding xD. So, was this soon enough for ya? ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Teddy1994: YAY! 3 I thank you stupendously for forgiving meeeee :D 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Storygirl11: Oh, don't you worry my dear, there will be plenty of Itachi coming up! Not in this chapter, but very soon ;) And with Sasuke it depends... I'm trying to decide if I should hack my lungs out and pair him with Sakura or someone else but yeah... it's difficult! :O<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brave Little Lion: I'm sorry my love, I'll never leave you again! D'x<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Divanime: I like cookies :x heheheheheh awwwww you're making me blush, stop it you! D'x<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ONWARD WITH THE MO_FUDGIN STORY! hah...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke-<strong>

Silence… Peace, quiet, tranquility, and beautiful silence….

"I swear to fucking god Kakashi I'm going to castrate you!" I felt my eye twitch as my sensei ran past me, quickly followed by my Naiomi-Chan. The crazy woman had a knife in her hand and her eyes were completely black. She was glaring but Kakashi felt no pain.

Naruto quickly crashed through the wall… the wall coming from the bathroom. Itachi was in the shower, covered in soap and scrubbing his underarm when we all froze. I quickly covered Naiomi's eyes.

**~Naiomi~**

"A… Job?" Sasuke looked up at me, his eye brows raised.

"Yes. You're all getting jobs." I nodded my head with finality, leaving no room for questionin-

"Why are we getting jobs?" Naruto demanded, staring me down.

"Because you're causing a lot of damage in my little house and I can't afford to feed four ninja's." Was my simple response.

"… Oh." Kakashi replied.

"Now. Sasuke and Itachi, you two would do good selling clothing, so I'm going to talk to the manager of the Hollister here and see if he'll be willing to hire you two. Naruto, you'd be good at selling toys, so I'm going to make my cousin give you a job at her toy shop. Kakashi, you're going to open a martial arts dojo in my grandparents old apartment complex that was left to me… we're going to be moving to the upper level of the complex and spending a shit-wod of money on materials for the dojo, which you will all eventually work at and we will run." I took a deep breath and realized I hadn't breathed once during that whole speech, earning odd looks from the morons- I mean ninja's… Yeah. Ninja's.

"Do you think you used enough oxygen in that sentence Naiomi-Koi?" Kakashi smirked, and was rewarded with a spoon to the face.

"Shut up bitch. I'll cut you."

**~Two weeks later~**

"I hate working!" Naruto groaned, pulling the hat with a pinwheel off of his head.

"We have to." Sasuke snapped back at him.

"Naiomi!" The front door crashed in, and that dreaded she-beast of a cousin I have waltzed into my house. "I can fix it!" She pushed it back up and into place.

"What are you here for? I have no room to house you." I grumbled, flipping through a magazine.

"You're on the news!" She exclaimed.

"…What?"

"Best coach of the year in all of New York!" She grinned widely. "Your _favorite team _is taking you into consideration!"

"I have a dojo to build, leave my ears with your lies."

"… What?"

"I have no clue."

"And mom says I'm weird."

"You are weird, you're just like me."

"You have no proof."

"Bitch I have tapes from when I was your age. You're worse than I was. But I'm way worse than you'll ever be."

"Fuck no you aren't."

"Tell that to yo mama."

"You do it for me."

"Nah, She'd end up in a sewer."

"… True."

I reached behind the chair next to the fridge to grab a water bottle, opened it up and chugged half of it.

"When did the she-devil get here?" Sasuke questioned, taking my water and drinking the rest.

"Sure, just drink my water, not like I didn't just have your sensei's tongue down my throat or anything." Sasuke did a spit take, all over the floor and starred at me wide eyed. "… You're cleaning that up."

"I'll kill him. Kaka-Sensei!" The angry Uchiha vanished into thin air… fucking ninja's.

"You're still fucking cleaning that up!" I shouted to god-knows-where, standing up and moving into the living room, where my act-alike was cackling like a mad woman while changing the channel.

"Naiomi Wantanabe, Boys Baseball coach of the year! She's led three teams into division one championships and won, one season completely demolishing other teams with any number to nothing! Due to her scholarship to Cornell for her amazing skills in the sport, the New York Yankees are interested in interviewing her to be a manager for the team!" I felt myself freeze.

"Manager? Fuck they talkin' 'bout?" I exclaimed.

"You? A manager? No. Nuh uh. Someone would die." Aikiko had the right idea, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Crack heads. They get money, they think they get power, but instead of respect those mother fuckers lose their heads." I said simply, shutting off the T.V.. I mean sure, it was the chance of a life time… but being a manager would mean traveling, and I have an insane fear of airplanes… Yeah no. I wouldn't be a good manager… too many people would be found dead on the side of a road with their faces demented and hair shaved completely off their body….

I really need to lay off the horror movies. … Nah. Watching people walk idiotically into their own death is too funny… Is it just me or was that warped?

No? Okay, I guess I can come to grips with the fact that I am **completely fucking insane**. But that's why everyone loves me.

Suddenly, I was over someone's shoulder. I had a feeling… "Sasuke… why am I over your shoulder."

"I need to shield you from Kakashi and his perverted ways. His tongue is no longer permitted in your mouth." I rose an eye brow at the younger Uchiha's reasoning.

"Oh… Okay then." He sat me down on my bed and then sat next to me, where I proceeded to lay down and he used my stomach as a pillow. "So… how are things with you and your brother?"

"Fine."

"I see." I nodded my head. "How has work been?"

"The females here degrade themselves to have sexual relations with any attractive male they lay eyes on." I nodded again.

"Sounds about right."

"It's disgusting."

"Tell me about it."

"So… I've decided that I get you for six hours of the day, Kakashi gets you for two, and then we all have to share you."

"Uh… how is that fair?"

"I'll kill them all."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm trying to build up a... solid kind of brother/sister relationship with Naiomi and Sasuke... is it showing ;)**

**Review lovelies!**

**Your question:**

What would you like to see in the next few chapters? Dramatic love triangle with Naiomi, Kakashi, and Itachi... A bunch of OC girls that Sasuke and Naruto have to try and pick from... Some... tragic accident that leaves Naiomi unable to talk, speak, walk, hear, or see... TELL MEEEEEEE D:


	9. Chapter 9

**A?N: IT'S HIT ME! =D I think my writers block is gone! *Starts swinging at a big box labeled writers block* I SHALL KILL YOU BIG UGLY BOX OF DOOM! MUAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Ehehm... anyway. Oh... whats that? You guys want the next chapter? Okay... I'll let you have it... oh and... just to let you know... I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN UP TOO. I went all mega-ultra-lord-of-demonic-typing-kool-aid-sipping-chick all day... my mom was all 'It's summer, go outside!' and I was all 'NO IT'S TOO HOT GO AWAY MOM!' SO yeah... hahahaha**

**Ehem, well. Someone would like to say something. Isn't that right Kakashi? *Pulls him forward by his ear***

**Kakashi: I was supposed to ... wait, what?**

**Me: SPEAK YOU FOOL. THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Kakashi: Oh! *sweatdrops* Uh... Miss. Halo-Less-Angel does not own Naruto, thank god, and nor does she ever think she will. Like that?**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT YOU ADDED? HMMMMM!**

**Kakashi: N-Nothing! *Gulps* I'll let you glomp me if you put away the club?**

**Me: *Throws club, successfully knocking out the giant smurf on steroids (you should know that if you read the last one;) ) * YAY! *Glomps Kakashi***

* * *

><p><strong>bored411: Hmmm... I've already forgotten what they are. I'll have to look back :P I'm such a ditz face... monkeys. ANYWAY...Silly-overprotective-badass-sasuke ;) Yes. xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brave Little Lion: I tried to capture that a bit in this chapter, but more so in the next chapter! I hope you like this one :o<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Storygirl11: WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING! *slumps in emo corner* Sasusaku... EW NO, I MUST SCRUB MY TONGUE WITH BLEACH! Ooooooo party ;) lol i will incorporate this eventually... muhahahaha *sits in Peins spinny chair and spins while laughing evilly like Sasuke*<strong>

**... Erm... yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>xScarletNightx: I've already decided to be stoned and dragged through Rome naked for even thinking those thoughts... just kidding... that would hurt alot... like alot alot. Fear not my friend! Not this chapter, but the following should answer most of your questions! At least I hope it does... because if it doesn't that would mean I'm a total failure at life and need to invest in strawberry poptarts which I detest. Ehem.<strong>

**OOOO A LOVE TRIANGLE ME LIKEY! =D yesyesyesyesyes. I will make this happen. Somehow. I hope... well, you never know!**

* * *

><p>I felt like eyes were boring into the back of my head. I hate that feeling. It makes me want to punch babies.<p>

"Whoever is staring me down, please direct your eyes elsewhere… or you will suffer my infinite wrath." The stare quickly left my body, and I was able to continue drawing up the batting list.

"What are you doing Naiomi-Chan?" Naruto asked, sitting next to me. This led to Sasuke firing up a chidori and screaming manically about how it was his six hours with me and he refused to share his time… Naruto pouted and went into his emo corner.

Sasuke promptly sat back down and acted like nothing happened, the little bugger. "How many batting orders do you have to write up?"

"Well, we have twenty-one games in a season, so I need to write out twenty-one batting orders. Then I have to schedule practices, dinners, events to help raise money for the team, and various other things that take up most of my effort there-fore leading me into sleeping on the couch." I answered, writing down the last name for the tenth batting order.

"Can't you just write out the names I a different order every time?" The older Uchiha seemed to be the only one allowed to invade on Sasuke's 'Sasuke and Naiomi time'… but even he was only aloud to do so for about three minutes before Sasuke started whining at him.

"No!" I snarled, glaring at him. "It needs to be **strategic!**" I felt my heart start breaking and my eyes start watering as I dramatically went into detail about how important it is to write a batting order. "You need to make sure your third and fourth are your _best batters_ at _all costs_! And your last few batters need to be able to make contact at least! Without a good batting order, you'll get no points, with no points, you lose the game, and if I lose a game, I'm going to murder each and every one of you in your sleep with a taco shell!" My chest was heaving by time I finished my rant.

"You made her mad Itachi, go away!" Sasuke snapped, glaring at his older brother. "You're going to corrupt her pureness with your evil schemes!"

"…Pureness?"

"Yeah I don't know where that came from either."

"Never speak of it again."

"I won't if you don't."

"Deal."

Erm… yeah.

"Naiomi-Koi!" Kakashi ninjappeared in the kitchen, making Sasuke glare at him. "I just got a call from the construction worker, he said that the building is just about done. We should be able to open in three weeks!"

"Great news, I'm busy, I'll see you before bed, bye." I replied swiftly, going back to work on my batting order.

"…You're always busy." Itachi said from behind Kakashi.

"BECAUSE I HAVE A LIFE!" I screamed at the older Uchiha, gaining a look from all the people in my house.

"… No you don't."

"When did you even get here Aikiko?"

"Just now, why?"

"Because you just… threw in random input… no one asked for it."

"Well excuse me for being awesome."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

I turned back to my list and wrote out the second to last name for the batting order when the house phone started ringing.

"IT'S BACK! IT'S COMING FOR ME!" Naruto started screaming and running around, running into the wall that he had put a hole in and flipping into the hole, landing in the shower. "I'm okay."

"No one asked!" Sasuke called back.

~**Later that night~**

Kakashi was out again, working on the dojo to keep the prices down. Sasuke and Naruto were having 'brotherly bonding time' as I liked to call it.

Itachi was however, nowhere to be found.

"Naiomi-Chan." I turned, 'Speak of the devil…' I thought to myself.

"Ohayo Itachi-Kun." I smiled fondly at him before going back to ironing Sasuke's shirt.

"I would like to talk to you." He came in and sat on my bed, watching my swift movements.

"Go right ahead." I said simply, focusing on my task at hand.

"I want you to break up with Kakashi."

Everything went silent at that. "… Are you drunk right now?" I demanded, putting the iron down with the metal up.

"I'm just saying… you could do better." He shrugged, looking down at the floor.

"Like who, Itachi? Please, elaborate?" You know me… I'm never serious, so this… is very serious.

"Like… me." He whispered, to the point where I thought I was hallucinating. But then he looked into my eyes, his sharingan gone for once and repeated himself. "Like me."

"Itachi… I haven't seen Kakashi in _six years._ I love him with everything I have." I said simply, looking him in the eyes.

"Does he say the same? Can you trust him? I mean, it has been six years. And a grown man has needs… needs that you weren't there to fulfill. Do you trust him enough to say that he didn't cheat on you?" Itachi stood up now, walking closer to me.

"Kakashi loves me Itachi. He wouldn't cheat on me for something as trivial as masculine needs. Why have you suddenly decided to challenge this?" I demanded, not backing down but rising to my full height… which barely reached his shoulder. Fuck you shortness. Fuck you in the ass with a chainsaw.

"Because." He said simply, tilting his head and looking me deep in the eyes. "I could love you better. Think about it Naiomi-Koi… please." I felt a phantom kiss on my forehead, and Itachi was suddenly no longer in front of me.

Then I did something that made me smack myself, hard. I started to think _'What if… what if the Uchiha is right?'_

~**Now, I could be very cruel and leave it there but I love you guys too much.~**

I looked into the mirror, for the first time questioning everything. On the mirror were a few pictures, one of Sasuke and I, one of Naruto and I, one of Kakashi and I, and one of Itachi and I… the biggest picture above the mirror on a frame was of all of us.

I starred at my reflection, then blinked. When I opened my eyes, Kakashi was behind me, smiling through his mask and walking forward.

"Kakashi-Kun." I smiled, turning to face him. I reached up on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck while he pulled down his mask and pressed a kiss to my lips. It felt so right… so perfect.

His arms encircled my waist and he moved to deepen the kiss, but I pulled back, giving him a stern look. "Kakashi, I had a very long day and I am too tired for your nonsense."

He pouted and stuck his tongue out at me. "Keep your tongue to yourself or you'll lose it." I grabbed his tongue between my thumb and forefinger, then let go and pressed a rough kiss to his lips quickly, before running out of my room and screaming like a banshee, "IT'S TACO THURSDAY! TACO, MOTHER FUCKING, THURSDAY!"

"Ne… Naiomi-Chan, Taco Tuesday, not Thursday." Sasuke corrected with his eyes closed.

I ninjappeared in front of him, glaring at him unleashed. I had learned how to control hurting people with my glares… "If I say it's Taco fucking Friday we're having tacos. And you're going to fucking like it."

Sasuke gulped and nodded his head, so I smiled and pulled him off the couch. "Good! You can come with me to Taco Bell! Let's go, my tacos are calling for me!"

I dragged him out of the front door and into my death trap, where I drove us to the nearest Taco Bell and demanded that they give me tacos, not how many. Just a lot. A lot a lot. Not just a lot. And believe me. They gave me a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So today I went to my cousin's house and we were playing card games... I taught them all the tricks to hustling, how to keep a poker face, and how to never tell the truth but never lie when playing bull shit. I'm so proud of them. :'D**

**I'm loving these ideas guys, I think I'm going to actually use more than a few!**

**If you want to see your idea written, leave it in a review and if I think I can write it I will! :D**

**Question?**

What's your favorite band!

**I love you all with my whole heart and soul!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, my mini-break is over! I have this chapter and chapter 11 written out already so yeah... it's up to you readers!**

**Mah thank youuuusssss**

**Brave Little Lion: I do that too xD :'D I LOVE COOKIES 3**

* * *

><p><strong>bored411: Sneaking out is not a good option. Never do it :P hahahaha... o.O<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Storygirl11: YOU'VE ONLY HAD A TACO ONCE! D'x You are deprived of true love my friend. Deprived.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ehem. Yes. Itachi. Speak now, or face my ultimate wrath.<strong>

**Itachi: Halo does not own Naruto, nor does she ever think she will. I'm too sexy for my- ... what does that have to do with anything?**

**Me: KEEP FUCKING READING!**

**Itachi: *Sighs* I'm too sexy for my shirt.**

**Me: *Twiddles fingers* Well, if you really feel that way you can take it off? *Innocent smile***

**Itachi: *glares***

**Me: *Frowns***

* * *

><p>Sun… light… LIGHT! "LIGHT! IT BURNS!" For some odd reason, I grabbed Kakashi and pulled his sleeping form over me, managing to nearly suffocate myself with his weight until he rolled off of me and looked around, a confused look on his face.<p>

"N-Naiomi-Koi? Wh-what happened?" He yawned, looking completely adorable for once… because you know. He's just flat out bad ass and hot all the time… right?

"Kakashi!" I whined, rolling over and burying my face into his chest and throwing my leg over his hips. "It's too early! The sun is hurting my eyes!"

He chuckled and put a hand on my back, stroking my long hair with his manly hands… manly.

Suddenly the door burst open and Kakashi was ripped out of my grip. "My six hours starts now." Sasuke sat on my bed like a spoiled brat, and I army crawled over to him, pushing him down and using his stomach as a pillow.

"Uchiha, you're too hard to be a pillow." I grumbled, wrapping my arms around his thin waist and cutting off the circulation to his body…

"Nee-Chan..." He gulped.

"What?" I grumbled out, closing my eyes again and nuzzling my face into his abs.

"You're not wearing pants."

"Suck it the fuck up. Pillows do not talk."

"Hn."

"YOU ARE NOT A FUCKING CAVE-MAN SASUKE UCHIHA!" He was suddenly on the floor, with an amused Kakashi in the doorway, as well as Itachi and Naruto.

I sat up and glared at each and every one of them. "It is," A quick side glance to my clock, "Ten in the morning. I am awake. Someone is going to die today."

Suddenly, there were no ninja in my room.

I smiled and settled back into my bed, tempted to go to sleep… then my phone started blaring with it's stupid annoying alarm. "FUCK!" I screamed, turning it off and getting out of bed. I walked over to my draw and pulled out a pair of sliding pants, an old t-shirt, and knee high socks. I moved into my other draw and pulled out underwear and a bra, then stomped my way into the bathroom.

"Fucking light. Fucking Kakashi. Fucking Cave-man. Stupid Uchiha. Asshole ninja's." I could tell today was going to be just peachy… Not even noon and I was ready to put on my bitch stomping shoes. Not the ones with regular spikes, the ones with metal spikes… because I was just that loveably-violent.

"Naiomi-Koi, hurry up or you'll be late for work!" Kakashi banged on the bathroom door.

I grabbed the nearest item, the shampoo bottle which I was thankfully finished with, and lobbed it at the door. "I'LL COME THE FUCK OUT WHEN I AM READY!"

"Okay… Love you!" Then he was gone. Fucking ninja.

"Love you too dick muncher." I grumbled, rinsing the soap from my hair and shutting off the tap. I stepped onto the fuzzy towel and dried off, pulling on my cloths and moving into the bedroom.

"Naiomi-Chan, I was thinking that we could go to the park today and take a walk." Sasuke looked up at me with hopeful eyes. It had been nearly weeks since I got to spend any one on one time with the Uchiha, which was why he was ten times more protective of our six hour time period.

"Sorry Sasuke-Kun, I have to go to the fields today. There's practice from eleven to four." I frowned at the scowl on his face, and the dark look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's all too familiar. Itachi would be so caught up in work that I was left behind… then he killed the clan and I was alone." Sasuke refused to meet my eyes and I felt horrible.

"Sasuke-Kun, I'm not doing this to hurt you." I walked forward and went to put my hand on his face, shocked when he pulled back.

"I know that." He snapped, glaring at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke you wipe that look off your face right now. I am not constantly working to avoid you. I'm not going to flip off my rocker and murder everyone. I am not your brother Sasuke. I have a team to prepare for the state-cup, then possibly regionals. They are my family just as much as you, Naruto, Itachi, and Kakashi are. They need me just as much as you do."

"Don't worry Naiomi-San. I'm used to being second best." He snapped at me and stood up, leaving the room without a second glance.

I felt myself freeze. I knew that me having to work all the time out of no-where was bothering all of the boys, but for Sasuke to completely reject me like that… that was uncalled for, and hurt me a lot more than I would ever let anyone see.

"…Fucking Uchiha's." I whispered, feeling tears come to my eyes. I sniffed and rubbed them away before they could fall, going back into my bathroom and pulling my damp hair into a ponytail.

"Leaving already?" Kakashi was leaning on the door-frame, watching me with a look in his eyes that was all too familiar from what had just happened.

"Don't start with me Kakashi. I swear on my life and everything that was ever in it, I will walk out that door and no one will see me for a month." I snapped, giving him the dirtiest look I could muster and grabbing the ball bag, as well as the batting helmets and moving to go down to my car.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi demanded, following me down the stairs. "Is that a threat Naiomi?"

"Kakashi." I snapped at the bottom of the stairs. "It is _not _my fault that I have to work. I'm sorry that I don't have the time right now that I usually would. However, I do _not _need the extra pressure of everyone hanging all over me and treating me like I suddenly ignore all of you because I want too."

"Well isn't that what's going on?" Sasuke snapped, glaring at me with his sharingan. "You're replacing us with that team of yours, all because they need work? What about _us_ Naiomi? What about all of us, _here_ who need you?"

"I am _not fucking _replacing you!" I snapped tears coming into my eyes. "I cried myself to sleep for nearly _seven fucking years_ just to be able to _have a fucking dream _about you! I have a _job_ I need to make _money _so I can _fucking support us_. I'm so _fucking sorry_ that I have to _fucking work _to get what I want Sasuke! Not everyone has everything fall into their _fucking hands_!"

I walked out the door, with more than just one tear streaking down my face, then slammed it. Those _fucking assholes._ It's not like I wanted to avoid them! Hell, if I could I would be sitting at home every day on the couch withering away into nothing just to look at them!

But it just seems like yet again, _nothing _I do will ever be good enough for anybody. I need a break from home. I need a break from _living._

**~ In the Naruto Universe….~**

**Sakura:**

It was hell. Everything just seemed to be falling apart around us.

Madara had won, he had succeeded in capturing the bijuu from Naruto's body, and now the world was nearly in pieces around us. There was something strange going on though…

Bodies. When a person dies, usually there is a body left behind. If it was just one body, it wouldn't be suspicious… however, the problem was… missing bodies has become a reoccurring problem.

First, Itachi's body went missing. No one can find it, anywhere we look. Second, Sasuke-Kun's body went missing from the Konoha facility. Then, Kakashi-Sensei's grave seemed to be dug up, and there were no remains at all in the ground.

Lastly… Naruto-Kun's body vanished into thin air the second the Kyuubi was extracted from his body.

Something was going on.

I looked up into the night time sky as the moon caressed the land in its mournful glint. My hair swept into my face, but there was nothing I could do to fix that with my hands tied securely behind my back.

I knew they were out there. All of them. Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi-Sensei… they were out there somewhere. They would save us… they had too… or I fear for us all that nothing… nothing will ever be the same.

**~Naiomi:~**

After practice, I had decided that I had been a little too rough on Kakashi and Sasuke when leaving… I mean come on… who wants someone they care about screaming in their face about… well… anything.

I drove home in silence for once, not blasting any music of any sort. It was strange behavior for me, but something was up… I could tell.

~**At the house~**

As I pulled into the drive, I noticed solemnly that no lights were on. Either they were all at work, or I had driven them away with my rage-induced soliloquy. I felt slightly guilty for yelling at them, but then I brushed it off. They had no care for how I felt about the situation, so you're damn right I was going to return the mother fucking favor.

My car didn't seem to want to get rid of me, holding in my key with the force of a fat-man's stomach with a fist embedded in it… "C'mon you stupid piece of shit on wheels, I need to get out!" My car didn't appreciate the cursing, so it began blaring it's horns and I flipped out, throwing myself back into my seat and screaming bloody murder… then I realized that I had hit the panic button and clicked it again, putting an end to my cars screeching.

I then returned to wrestling with the ignition for my fucking keys.

"C'mon you sonofabitch!" I exclaimed, earning a few stares from the neighbors as I messed around with my car.

**~In the transformers world~**

"Optomis, I feel as if our very existence is being insulted…"

"It probably is, bloody humans. Save the world three fucking times and- Hey, what are you doing here!"

**~Back to Naiomi~**

I continued the smack down with my car, beating on the dash, kicking the horn, pretending I was a race car driver with the steering wheel, until I finally gave up and sat in my seat, turning the key and gently trying to slide it out.

It fucking worked. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

I got out of the death trap and walked up the three porch steps to get into my house… breaking the tension, I tripped and face planted on the concrete. "OW WHAT THE FUCK! FUCK YOU GRAVITY, I'LL FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE YOU SUFFER ONE DAY!" I pushed my key into the fucking lock and opened the door, with no problems mind you! Fucking abnormally strong ninja cars… anyway, slamming it shut and rubbing my sore head.

"Stupid steps… stupid cleets… stupid ninjas… stupid boyfriends… Asshole of a rust bucket on wheels… hmph." I walked into my kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

**~With the Auto bots!~**

"AH! SHIT! I FEEL INSULTED!"

"SHUT UP SKIDS I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!"

**~With Naiomi~**

That's when I saw them. Sitting on the almost empty bottom shelf, glaring at me while I starred at them in horror. I felt my nightmares come true as I had a starring contest with the detested products, my most dangerous enemy, my worst night mare all sealed up, pre-packaged and ready to cause stomach pains for anyone in a five hundred mile radius…

Those fucking strawberry poptarts.

I screamed bloody murder for a few pathetic seconds, closed the fridge, pressed my back against the wall with my chest heaving and eyes wide. It took me nearly ten minutes to sum up the courage to re-open the fridge, and I sighed in relief as I did.

They were gone.

I turned around and screamed again, because they were now on my table, glaring at me with a vengeance.

My breathing quickened, my eyesight went blurry, and I let out a loud scream before everything went completely black.

Those fucking poptarts will be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL this was all on a whim. These next few chapters will be murder to write. -.-**

**How'd ya like them there haunted pop tarts? ;)**

**Review lovelies! **

**What is your favorite kind of cake!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So... Yes, I have been away and have no good excuse. But! I was not doing nothing! I wrote out a few one shots and potential stories, as well as helping out my cousin with her wedding vows and such... so I'm sorry :( Don't hate me!**

**Kakashiiiiii will you preeeetty please do the disclaimer!? *Puppy eyes***

**Kakashi: ... Fine.**

**Me: Yay! *glomps***

**Kakashi: Ehm... *awkwardly pats my head* HaloLessAngel doesn't own Naruto. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>bored411: Ahahaha I think I'm going to do a spin off of a challenge between Sasuke and Naruto about strawberry poptarts because I'm just that stupid... Oh oh oh oh my dirty basssssss :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Storygirl11: Ahha Yes, the transformers thing was my favorite part of that chapter to write!<strong>

**"So, I was thinking that for our next assassination attempt on Naiomi-"**

**The leader poptart cut off his minion, "This is not a murder operation. We exist to torture her, not kill her."**

**"Right... well, for our next torture attempt on Naiomi we can enter her dreams and float around, killing all the good food until we are the very last thing left and edible." The conferance room was silent...**

**"I like it."**

**XD lolol I might do that :3**

* * *

><p><strong>bestfriend1245: Awh... stop it, you're makin' me all blushy :x<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> . : Hahahaha that's what my face looked like writing that chapter! :O<strong>

* * *

><p>It felt like deja-vu… waking up, seeing a bunch of random-ass people who I don't know surrounding me, only I realized that something was up. The tension in the air was nearly visible, I could smell the petrification of the people surrounding me…<p>

It was as if there was something of complete and utter pure evil on the loose, set free to ravage and deteriorate every ones brains… kind of like a plot bunny.

"What the literal fuck!?" I groaned, sitting up. I closed my eyes which were extremely sore, rubbed my temples which were throbbing with a fucking vengeance, and threw my feet over the side of the bed.

"Lady-Chan!" I looked down at this young boy, pulling on my sliding pants with a look of hope in his innocent little eyes. "Are you here to save us?"

"Wh-what?" I demanded, opening my eyes and looking around. I saw something that made me want to jump up like a little kid and scream.

Sakura-Chan. The girl was staring at me in shock, her eyes trained on my figure as I stood up. "Save us!" He exclaimed. "From the evil masked man!"

"Sakura-Chan…" I quickly walked forward, noting that she was the only one chained to the wall. Fucking sadistic bastards with masks.

"Naiomi-Nee-Chan?" She breathed, looking up at me with disbelieving eyes.

"Sakura, what the fuck is going on? Why are you chained to a wall, and why are little people asking me to save them? Do I look like Frodo Baggins to you? I am not a Hobbit!" I stomped my foot and the girl smiled, her eyes lighting up with hope.

"You're really here!" She tried to stand, but the chains prevented that…

"Ne… why are you chained up?"

"You remember how Sasuke-Kun's brother tried to kidnap you and Naruto-Kun?" I nodded my head, fucking Wanabe… "Well… they were trying to extract Naruto's demon to take over the world… they succeeded… Naiomi-Chan, they're all dead… Kakashi-Sensei died fighting Pein, Sasuke killed his brother, Naruto killed Sasuke, and then Madara extracted Naruto's demon… they're all dead!"

"Well, that would suck… except for the fact that they're all in my world somehow, torturing me…" I scratched the back of my head. "Here, let's get you out of those locks."

I pulled a bobby pin from my hair, and kneeled, sliding it into the lock and picking it successfully. She rubbed her raw wrist and smiled, hugging me. "We missed you so much."

"I missed you guys too, believe it." I chuckled childishly, before realizing what I had said… "Fuck me."

Suddenly, the door was blasted off the hinges. "I'm busting you the fuck out, let's go!" A chipper blonde, followed by two raven haired Uchiha pricks and a Lazy Hatake bastard, poked his head into the door.

"Naruto!" I shouted over the screams of happiness. All eyes locked on me and the four ran closer. "You four are some real fucking pieces of work. Making me feel like shit then not being home when I got back from work. Ass holes."

I turned from them and pulled Sakura up. For some odd reason, I felt like my chakra was a live wire… When I went back to my world my chakra was still there, but not like it was here… not like it is now… it feels over-whelming, ridiculously _there_… I would be a red flag to drag out any attention. I was as of now a liability.

"Naiomi-Chan, conceal your chakra. You're a walking target." Itachi said strictly, looking like he was on edge.

"I figured that much." I said simply, suppressing the monster that was ripping through my body. "Someone break this down to me."

"A mad man named Madara Uchiha is trying to create the 'perfect world'. He is trying to cast a world-wide genjutsu that will cause a lack of emotions everywhere. He is trying to create a world that he rules-"

"Evil laughter yada yada yada. Figures he's such a fucking crack case, he's related to you two." I smirked at the two Uchiha's who shot me a glare. "Ne, Sakura-Chan, you must be in heaven. Two Sasuke's in one." I winked and elbowed her, narrowly dodging a punch to the head.

"Naiomi-Nee!" She was blushing… nearly as pink as her head.

"Cherry tree." I replied, crossing my arms and turning my head. "So. What's the game plan?"

"We need to be very strategic-"

"Uchiha. When the world is being threatened and a mad man has everything he needs to complete his threat, there is no strategy. You want to know our strategy? We're all _dead_. No one knows we're alive. We use that to the best of our ability, infiltrate the hide out as minions, and ambush him when he least expects it." Un-shockingly, he glared at me.

"Madara Uchiha is an immortal."

"So cut him up like a Christmas ham and scatter his body parts deep into the ocean." Naruto put his chin in his hand, nodding his head.

"That's crazy…."

"So crazy that it… just might work." I grinned like the mad woman I am. "So, here's the plan. We get him on his own, kill all the minions, have Naruto-Kun disguise clones as them. We break in secretly, dispose of any bodies, and I'll hold him down with earth shattering pain that'll make him cry to his mommy. You will each chop up his body into pieces so small you can hardly see them, we sweep them up with our mighty broom and dust pan of death, put his cubes in small boxes and drop him like a bad habit into the ocean."

"You're an idiot. That isn't going to work." Sasuke glared at me and I stood up, starring him down.

"Well what's your idea then Uchiha?" I snapped back, giving him a stern glance. "Time isn't exactly of the essence."

"Madara is waiting for something. If he was going to perform his technique he would have already. We need to lay low and figure out what he wants before we go trying to demolish him in a feeble attempt. He's come too close to allow us to take him down that simply." I nodded my head slowly.

"What if… how many of the Kage's are still alive…" I asked Sakura.

"All of them… but no one can find any of them." I nodded my head, looking at the ground.

"And the rest of the Jinchuriki?"

"Most of them are dead." She said softly, looking at Naruto with care.

"Who is not?"

"Gaara-Sama and Naruto are the last two I believe." She said simply.

I cursed under my breath and kicked the wall, causing it to crumble slightly. "Let's get out of here. Standing around like deer on a hunting field is only going to get us killed."

We all shunshined away, to the ruins of Konoha. The buildings were destroyed, crumbling. The walls were damaged… this was no longer Konoha. This was the war zone.

"What exactly will we gain from standing around here like idiots." Sasuke demanded, staring me down.

"I lied to you guys you know." I said simply, walking away from them. "I was training under Tsunade while I was here. She showed me lots of things… including a strong hold in Konoha that would be the perfect hide-out for five Kage's who are plotting the death of an evil mastermind."

I walked to what was left of Ichiraku's Ramen stand, while Naruto threw himself on the ground crying… moron. I walked into the alley behind the stand, all the way to the back. I flashed through the handsigns she had showed me, then pressed my hand to the wall. Each and every one of them watched in shock as a wall moved in and to the side.

"Don't wander off… if you go into the wrong hall there are traps that were made to ensure death." They walked in behind me and I closed the hidden door, walking through the passages that Tsunade had showed me, and into a room where there were five Kage's sitting in shock around a battle mat.

"I thought you said this was secure!" One of the men exclaimed.

"Shut up you fool! They're part of the plan!" Tsunade shouted back, before smiling at me. "I knew you'd be back."

"Well yeah… I mean come on… who would miss the chance to part-take in the end of the world." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes, letting us each take a seat. "Yo peepz. The names Naiomi…"

They each nodded and we had a brief exchange of names before sitting around the battle mat and talking about the plan.

"So… what you're saying is we go in acting like we have a plan… but have no plan…" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Precisely." The Tsukikage smirked at me.

"I told you so." I smirked at the Uchiha's. They cave-manned, and I pouted.

"Dick fuckers."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Ahahah... this was pretty hard to write -.-' I hope you like it, because next, Naiomi will be annoying none other than MADARA UCHIHA :O *cue evil music* what evil plans have I in storeeeee? *Cut evil music.* No clue. We'll have to wait and see. :3**

**Chapter Question!**

You have the choice to change one thing in the Naruto universe... what would it be!?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: LOL HI GUYS IM HERE AND I LOVE YOU.**

* * *

><p><strong>bored411: I lied about the tortures of Madara... I can do a one shot about it after I finish this along side of some creepy pop-tart stalkers... xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: I friggin' agree with you, the Akatsuki are like the hottest bad-asses ever and I'm all 'FUCK YOU' every time they get killed off :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia Shiki: Those are pretty freakin' logical, I respect you friend, because I probably wouldn't have thought of that... THEN WE WOULD SEE KAKASHI'S FACE! :o<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jsmyle: Ahaha no kage=D I eated them :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Storygirl11: Ahahaha xD Yeah, I was all 'sniggidy snicker, brilliant' when I typed that :3 and aweh :) Kakashi would probably be all 'Sweat drop... "You sent her to make me <em>happy?<em>'" LOL**

* * *

><p>I remember now why I hated council members. All they do is bitch and moan about absolutely everything.<p>

"Oh, oh, my water is too cold!" See?!

"Listen you fucking dick lover, _we are at war_. I don't give a fuck if your water is burning your tongue; it's all we have, therefore all you're going to fucking get!" I had stalked forward and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him up so our noses were touching. "If you don't like it, I will gladly give your water to someone who will."

He gulped and nodded, sighing in relief when I dropped him and drank his _cold _water.

"Naiomi-Koi…" I turned and faced Kakashi, who I haven't been on the greatest terms with for the past two weeks.

"What?" I demanded, crossing my arms and looking everywhere but him.

"Damn it Naiomi, I said I was sorry, what more do you want!?" He exclaimed, putting his hands in his hair and groaning in irritation.

"I want you to mean it, not just say it." I shook my head and walked past him, brushing against his shoulder.

Sasuke hadn't forgiven me for yelling at him so I wasn't talking to him much either. Lately I had spent all of my time with Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade, or Itachi. The latter of the four seemed to enjoy the attention a bit too much for my liking… even though I was mad at Kakashi and holding on to my grudge with an iron fist, does not mean that I'm going to leave him for some stony faced prick bag who is obsessed with his hair…

Sasuke has never been so mad at me before… it hurts me more than I'll ever admit to anyone but there isn't anything I can do about it so I choose to ignore it. Though, it does get really hard to ignore it when we're training and he's trying to inflict as much pain on me as possible.

Little fuck.

I grumbled as I made my way to the room I share with Sakura, who was probably out helping Tsunade heal people… Lucky me, the only person with a room-mate whose never home.

"Naiomi." I turned at the sound of my name, scowling when I saw it was Sasuke talking to me. I turned my back to him childishly and went to walk into my room, only to be pushed in and followed by the Uchiha prick.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Train with me."

"Oh, let me think about that, no." I snapped at him, crossing my arms over my chest and giving him a dirty look that danced on the line of a glare.

"Why not?"

"You've been trying to hurt me every time I train with you. Why should I keep putting myself through physical torture, just because you have some sick… twisted grudge on me because I was busy back in my world!" By the end of the sentence I was yelling at him.

"You went from spending all that time with me to spending no time with me at all! I already had that happen once and my family was killed weeks-"

"Stop _fucking blaming _everything on your family's deaths! Let them _go _Sasuke, let them rest in peace!" I threw my hands into the air, ignoring the red-eyed glare I received.

I was all too aware of it when his hand was around my throat and I was against the wall, though.

"Don't act like you know what it feels like to watch the people you love die." His voice was low, and his eyes wild.

I shook my head, hanging it to the point that my forehead was touching his wrist. "That's the thing Sasuke… I never acted like I knew the pain of losing people who love you. You assumed I did."

"I _hate _you Naiomi." He snarled, dropping me to the floor and vanishing from my room.

I felt the sting of his words burning in my heart. My eyes started watering and my hands began shaking. My lips trembled as the words he spoke ran over and over in my head. _'I _hate_ you' _… Is this how my mother felt? When all she was trying to do was make things better between us and I told her that I hated her… is this how it felt to know that the people you loved hated you?

One tear fell down my cheek, followed by another, and another, until eventually they poured down non-stop. I bit my lip to keep the sobs in and found myself wishing that I hadn't wished to come back here. Wishing that they hadn't come back to me, so I could avoid all of this hurt.

It didn't start there though. It started from the day I was born. The day I took in the first breath of air and my parents looked down at me like I was some type of award-winning race horse.

I was a mistake, I concluded. A mistake that needed to be corrected.

**Sasuke:**

I felt nauseous, after leaving Naiomi's room. My stomach hurt, and my head hurt, and I had a feeling that I had done something I would regret. _Guilt… I feel guilty._

She deserved it though. She talked about things she knew nothing of, letting them go… how can I just let them go? They didn't want to die, they didn't _have _to die. But they did.

They did die… and there was no bringing them back. How are they supposed to accept that when I can't even accept the fact that they're gone? Maybe… maybe Naiomi was right. Maybe I should let them go… let them rest in peace and be happy in a place of no war… just peace.

With a sigh, I body flickered back to Naiomi's room, and felt my blood run cold.

Naiomi was slumped over on the floor, a puddle of blood around her. Her wrists were slit, and blood was pouring out of them.

"Sas-keh…" She mumbled. "I'm sorry…"

"Naiomi-Chan? Naiomi-Chan what have you done?!" I exclaimed, picking up her bloodied form and shunshining to where I knew Tsunade would be. "Why did you do this!?"

Tsunade took one look and froze in shock. "What happened!?" She shouted, rushing forward and taking her from me.

"I-I don't know, I think she tried to kill herself!" I exclaimed, panicking. Did I do this? Had I caused her to think she should slit her wrists? I did… didn't I…. I told her I hated her, and she believed it.

Tsunade started pumping chakra into the wounds, but then cursed. "She's lost too much blood, she's going to go into a coma."

Sakura came into the room and screamed, seeing Naiomi lying on the operating table with her eyes closed. Everyone in a two-mile radius was there instantly, completely frozen in shock when they saw the happy-go-lucky girl on the table laying in a smaller puddle of her own room.

"She slit her wrists." Tsunade confirmed, stroking Naiomi's head gently. "She's lost too much blood; her body has pulled her into a coma."

"What the hell happened?!" Kakashi shouted, rushing forward and grabbing Naiomi's hand, looking over her frantically with his brown eye.

"It's my fault…" I whispered, looking down. I felt a tear bubble into my eye. "I… told her that I hated her."

Someone punched me in the back of the head, and I winced. _I deserved that_…

"Why the fuck did you do that Teme?!" Naruto shouted, glaring at me with teary blue eyes.

"I-I was mad at her… I didn't mean for her to do this, I swear!" I exclaimed, hating how weak I felt as tears dripped down my face.

"You didn't mean it!?" Naruto shouted at me, getting in my face. "That doesn't scratch out that Naiomi is laying half-dead on an operating table because she slit her wrists and bled out!"

"Enough!" Tsunade shouted. "Get out, you two are going to upset her and it could affect her recovery!"

"C'mon Sasuke. Let's go _train_." Naruto growled, pulling me out by my collar.

**Naiomi:**

"What the fuck is wrong with me!?" I screamed as I pounded my fists into a wall that was made of glass.

"You tell me…" I turned at the new voice invading my privacy, glaring.

"Hey asshole, if you don't mind I'm kind of having a mental break down here. Kindly find your way the fuck out!" I snarled at the man who looked somewhat familiar.

"Well well… you're just as rowdy as I was at your age." I froze when I found myself starring into the same black eyes as my own.

"… Who the fuck are you?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"I'm you… just a past life of yours." I snorted in response, crossing my arms.

"Oh, really. Tell me, do I grow wings and sprout horns in the near future?"

"Naiomi Rakurai Wantanabe… you were always an interesting being. You know… you don't belong in either of those worlds… actually… you don't belong in any world." I froze, looking up at this man.

"How… how do you know me? Hey, wait, what? What the fuck does that mean, I'm not supposed to exist!?" I shouted, putting my hands on my hips.

"Precisely." He nodded. "Every few hundred years all the extra energy of the dimensions creates… well… one of you."

"So… I'm just some big ball of dimension juice…"

"… Well… logically no, but yes."

"So… you're just some big ball of dimension juice too?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Yes." He nodded his head. "However… there's a bit more of that energy inside of you than there was of me, which is how you can switch from dimension to dimension."

"What the fuck is going on here!?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Every time you're wounded severely your body decides to switch from dimension to dimension. In your sleep you do the same, but your favorites have always been the earth which is where you were born, and the Naruto-or as we refer to it, shinobi- universe. You've been to many other… such as the strawberry poptart universe… which is why you hate strawberry poptarts by the way." He chuckled and I gaped.

"So… I'm some fucking tricked out dimension hopper?" He nodded again.

"You've been here for a lot longer than you think. It's been about a year already in the Naruto dimension."

"_What!?" _My shouts made the old man wince.

"You cut your wrists. The energy inside of you chose this time to rid your body of all its toxins. It's nearly time for you to go back!" I felt my heart race at that.

"Why… did they…"

"You're resting in the Konoha Hospital, which has been rebuilt ever since Madara Uchiha was brought down." I nodded my head, grumbling. "It's been six months since then. There is still much work to be done."

I nodded my head, partially concerned about how I was buying all of this crack-magnets bull shit…

"Now… go." I turned and looked, finding that the wall was gone, and in its place a blinding white light.

"Does it have to be so fucking bright…" I grumbled, walking forward.

The light faded out, and so did my vision.

"Just fucking perfect…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yo... I was going to be totally evil and just be like, END STORY HERE... but I was like, nah... I would get like... pitchforked in the face with a shovel in my sleep...**

**So the other day, I was at my uncles being all retarded on his couch and screaming like a banshee...**

**Now, I'll have you all know, this story started off of my insanely real hatred of strawberry poptarts. Like seriously yo, if I could just blow up the plant that makes strawberry poptarts and make it illegal to even think of them because I detest them so...**

**I would do it in a heartbeat with no second thoughts.**

**SO ANYWAY...my ass moocher of an uncle comes into the living room with a box of strawberry poptarts and fucking throws them at me... I was like... "WHAT THE FUCK MAN, GET THIS SHIT OUT OF MY SIGHT, BURN IT, BURN IT!"**

**And he totally just sat there... laughing.**

**So, I went back to his house later that night and burnt all the strawberry poptarts in his house. He called me the next morning all "The strangest thing happened last night, someone broke in and burned all of our poptarts..."**

**I played it cool, all, "Wow, really? That's fucking insane, what crack-nugget broke out of the peanut facilities and did that..."**

**So yeah... That's what I did this weekend. :D**

**Now, for your question:**

You have to power to get rid of one thing/person/ item in Naruto... what is it?

**Fucking Orochimaru because he's a crack packet who wants to rape Sasuke... and thats my job... I mean, Sakura's job.**

**So yeah... Please review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So yeah... I'm not going to lie. This chapter makes me want to punch Kakashi in his face with a set of spiked brass knuckles. :D**

**I don't own any of the Naruto characters but I now own two OC's :D Ahahaha, the new one you're going to wish would burn in hell... because I wish she would burn in hell.**

**Erm. Yeah. Hi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Justkiddingiloveyou: Ahahahaha i did leave you hanging there like a dick head, didn't I :O But it was fun :3 AND NO IT HAS NOT! It's transvested towards friggin' asparagus o.O<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia Shiki: Haha thanks. I FUCKING KNOW RIGHT! BURN THAT ANNOYING LITTLE PRICK BAG o.O<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>bored411: Ahaha... don't kill me :x and yeah... Kabuto is a creepy fuck too... I would like... take his head and set that shit on fire like michael jackson did in that pepsie comercial, then I would skin him and use him as a throw rug... ew, just kidding. But seriously. I would kill him before strawberry poptarts. That's serious. :o<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Storygirl11: Yeah :( me no likey. LOL NO FRIGGIN' WAY I SAW THAT TOO! <strong>

**"General Berry, there's a problem?"**

**"What is it straw!?"**

**aha... haha. ha. :3**

**Yeah... he's a freaky fish guy :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: I KNOW! THOSE CRACK-NUGGETS NEED TO BURN IN A HUGE AS FLAMING PIT OF LAVA WITH A STRAWBERRY POPTART PLANT. RAWR.<strong>

* * *

><p>You know when you just wake up after sleeping for a ga-jillion fucking hours, and you definitely have your bitch stomping shoes on because your head is pounding and you have no control over your twitching limbs…? Yeah, well… that's how I feel.<p>

I manage to peel open my eyes and groan softly, my voice barely there because I hadn't used it in, apparently, a fucking _year._ When my eyes are finally open, I look around and find that I'm surrounded by white. White walls, white pillows, white sheets… everything was white.

"Assholes-" I croaked. "One of you fucking assholes come get me!" I started to yell, and only hoarse squeaks came out. Fucking perfect.

I closed my eyes again, completely exhausted. I pulled my arms up slowly and pushed myself up… and then I screamed.

When I looked at my legs… they weren't legs. They were fucking sticks with feet at the end. My body was extremely thin, and the word 'anorexia' kept playing over and over in my head.

Tears blurred my vision as I took in my bony hips, prominent ribs, rails for arms… I look like a skeleton. "What… why am I so skinny?" I cried, dry heaving as nausea took over my, now frail, frame.

"I don't understand why she hasn't woken up yet… It's been a year!" A familiar voice spoke, making my head turn to the door.

"Maybe… maybe we should start to prepare for her to never wake up…" Another familiar voice spoke, and the handle twisted on the door.

Slowly it opened, and I looked at it pushing open slowly, agonizingly.

Tears are just pouring down my face as I realize that my body is completely trashed, people are giving up on me because I've been gone for so long… and it's my fault.

The door opened and I was eye to eye with Sasuke Uchiha, who was frozen in the doorway. His eyes trailed over my face, my eyes wide, my body frail… I was alive, in his eyes, and I could see it.

"What, what is it teme?" Naruto… that was who was with him.

"Naiomi-Chan…" Sasuke began crying, tears streaming down his face. I blinked and he was in front of me, his arms around me and his head in my shoulder.

"Naiomi-Nee-Chan!" Naruto joined in, before Sasuke screeched out the door,

"**Medic!**" Before anyone could say anything more, Tsunade was in the room wrenching the boys off of me and checking my vitals, then smacking me in the back of the head.

"_What the hell is wrong with you!?_" Tears formed in her eyes as I looked up at her. "My village is at war and I find out that my student tried to take her own life, do you have any idea what the hell that put me through!?"

I looked up at my mentor with wide eyes, my lips trembling as she locked her brown eyes with my own. She shut her eyes, putting a hand on the top of my head and mumbling how she was just happy I was awake.

"Move Baa-Chan, I was here first!" Naruto ripped me out of her arms, squeezing the life out of me slowly.

"IT'S MY TIME WITH NAIOMI!" Sasuke held his arms out at the sides by his hips, fingers curled in like he was holding apples with his Sharingan blazing angrily.

"Ah ah boys… Naiomi needs to learn her medical condition. Out." Tsunade shook her finger, closing her eyes.

Sasuke looked like a kicked puppy, and I just wanted to hug him to death.

The two boys left the room, and Tsunade turned to me. "Now, Naiomi-Chan. You've realized that your body is in a very fragile state. You will be hospitalized for the next two months while you under-go physical therapy to build your muscles back up and get your body used to functioning again. You will eat nothing with proteins just yet, in two weeks you'll start eating proteins again and going through physical therapy. Don't worry, you'll have your body back in no time." She patted my head and I nodded, looking down at my hands.

"Wheres Kakashi?" I asked, and a forlorn look crossed her face. I was afraid I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

**Sasuke:**

She was awake. She was finally awake. I'd missed her so much more than I would have thought, not hearing her constant insults towards my brother, as well as missing the stringed curses she would spit out every few minutes…

I was glad to know that she was back.

I wonder what my brother's face would look like when I tell him. Probably elated. He visited her every -day at the same time… he was completely head over heels for her.

I frowned, thinking of Kakashi-Sensei and his new girlfriend, who had just come along out of no-where from Kumo about two months ago. None of us, other than Sakura, but she's a fucking crack head now anyway…

She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin is pale, and she's tall. She is nothing like Naiomi-Chan… she's the perfect lady, always composed and always wearing that stupid smile that says 'I don't give a fuck what you think, I'm always right.' … When Naiomi-Chan meets her, I wouldn't be shocked if she beats that blonde bimbo into next week… I would be elated actually, to have that happen… I would stand watch and cackle evilly while my Nee-Chan beats this bitch into her death bed…

I smirked at that thought, making my way back into the hospital and up to Naiomi's room which rested on the top floor. She was a 'valued patient' as Tsunade had put it.

When I walked in, the girl was slurping up a chocolate shake with her palm pressed to Naruto's forehead while he tried to get it back from her. When she finished, she let go of his forehead and handed the empty cup back to him, belching in his face and patting her in-caved stomach, wincing when she felt her ribs.

"That hit the fucking spot." She grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "There's my favorite cave-man." She patted the bed next to her and I went and sat down next to her. "So… rumor has it Kakashi is a shit-head and got a new bimbo to fuck around with while I was unconscious. How much do you hate her for trying to replace me in everyone's hearts?"

"She's awful Naiomi-Chan!" Naruto groaned. "She's always trying to make your gingerbread men and she _sucks _at it! I wish a giant rock would just crush her already!"

"… She's irritating. She tries to fill the void for you but you've left too big of a void on all of us for anyone to fill." I spoke, looking at the frail girl whose tanned skin was paler than it would usually be.

"Well no fucking shit Sherlock, I'm too bad-ass for anyone to ever replace me…" She smirked, then looked longingly at the wheel chair in the far corner of the room. "Hey… I know I'm not supposed to go outside, but I've been cooped up in here for a year now, and I think you two should smuggle me outside."

"… Fuck the wheelchair." I smirked, scooping her up in my arms and body flickering outside.

"Piggy-back me Uchiha!" I rolled my eyes and let her cling to my back, frowning when I felt all of her bones probing me.

"Wow… looks pretty good already!" She grinned, looking at the in-repair village of Konoha.

"We launched repairs right after Madara was killed." I spoke simply.

"How did you kill him?" She questioned, looking at my face.

"Itachi did it… but he won't tell us how."

"That fucking weasel, where is he?" She grinned, looking around with a huge grin on her face.

"He'll be by later on today, he visits you every-day at the same time." I shrugged and she nodded.

"I suppose Kakashi isn't by much?" She tilted her head, her eyes narrowing angrily.

"The she-beast doesn't let him. She tells him it'll be bad for his recovery." Naruto growled out, clenching his fists. "She's been cutting him off from all of us."

"… Take me to him. I have a few words for this asshole." She growled, her fists clenching.

**Naiomi:**

Kakashi's apartment was in the new complex building which had finished two months ago with the arrival of his new fuck-toy.

When we got to his apartment, some busty blonde opened the door and looked at the three of us with some fake-ass smile written out across her face. It quickly faded when she saw me, looking at me like I was some creature.

"Who is it?" Kakashi came to the door, and completely froze when he saw me, awake and fucking furious.

"Oh. Looks like I'm alive after all." I snapped, glaring at him with my black eyes. "We need to talk. Now."

Sasuke set me on my feet, supporting me as I pushed my way into the house, past the dumb blonde and coming face-to-chest with Kakashi.

"Naiomi-Chan…" His voice was a whisper, and a pained look was in his viewable eye as he took in my fragile state.

"Hey, guys… get out. That includes you, bimbo blonde." I snarled, not moving my gaze from Kakashi's masked face.

Sasuke grabbed the hoe's arm and they body flickered away, while I collapsed onto the love-seat.

"So. I'm in a coma and you decide to just move on and find some new fuck toy, huh?" I growled, crossing my arms.

"Naiomi, you have to understand, you were unconscious and I didn't know if you were going to wake up or not-"

"Bull fucking shit Kakashi." I snapped at him, shaking my head and stabbing him mentally. "I completely vanished for six years and I'm guessing you moved on in that time too, huh?"

"No I-"

"Then what made it okay for you to think you could replace me with some ratchet-y whore who pops the fuck up out of no-where? I mean come _on, _to go from me to that is fucking insulting." I scowled at his pain-stricken face.

"She isn't-"

"Trying to replace me? Trying to make the boys _my _cookies, trying to worm her bimbo self into all of their hearts in _my _place while I'm in a coma just up the road? You know, if it had been you in my place I would have waited. I would have spent every waking second at your side. I wouldn't have ate, or slept… I would have stayed with you. Obviously you can't say the same." I shook my head, forcing back the tears that were threatening to come; I'd cried enough already.

"Naiomi, you don't understand!" Kakashi exclaimed, gripping his hair and turning his back to me.

"Oh, no, Kakashi. I understand perfectly. You don't love me anymore. You've moved on. It's time for me to do the same." I forced myself to stand up, hobbling my way to the door.

"Don't… don't leave." Kakashi's voice was pleading, and I could hear the faint sound of crying.

"… It's too late. You've moved on already… and hey, I'm already broken. What's the sense of breaking another perfectly fine heart?" I laughed harshly and used the wall to support me as I left the building.

I came face to face with the bimbo blonde at the end of the hall, who was glaring at me. "Listen, bitch. I couldn't give two fucks about what you do with Kakashi, you've already corrupted him. But I'm awake, and fucking kicking. Stay away from my boys. The shoes you're trying to fill are a thousand sizes too big for you, and I will murder you if you try to replace me."

She laughed, walking forward and glaring at me, "Oh but you see… I already have. They love me more than you think, and soon you'll be nothing but a surface wound."

With a burst of strength, I gripped her by the throat. "You will regret making an enemy out of me." I let her feel the slightest bit of pain as she looked into my eyes and she gasped. "I could kill you in this state… imagine when I'm back to normal…" I grinned sadistically and let go of her throat, pushing past her and making my way out of the building.

"What just happened?" Sasuke demanded, pulling my tired form back onto his back and body flickering us back to the hospital.

"Bitch wants a battle… I'll give her a fucking war…" And then I curled up next to Sasuke and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you... I want to punch Kakashi in the face with a fucking spikey brass knuckle set. Twice.**

**So... this is where this comes in.**

**We can rotate this shit to ItachixNaiomi, or we can figure out a way to kill of the blonde bimbo and make Naiomi kick Kakashi's ass and drag his ass through hell before (possibly) taking him back.**

**You let me know. ;D**

**Please review my lovelies!**

**Oh... and making it ItachixOc or KakashixOc is the chapter question. :3**


	14. Chapter 14: Long ass AN

**A/N: Ooooookay. So far, our votes are at this. Itachi-3 Kakashi-3. If you've already voted, please do not vote again, buuuut continue to review… because you're fucking awesome… and I love you. :D **

**So, some people share my anger towards Kakashi! Sadly, he isn't in this chapter… it's mainly crack, along with some fluff to fuel our ItachixNaiomi lovers. Just a pinch though. And it's sort of crack-ish. So yeah.**

**I own abso-fucking-lutely nothing, once again. Fuck my life, I hate it too.**

**I just want to say, WE'VE HIT FUCKING 81 REVIEWS. 81! I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS, LIKE LEGIT I WOULD FUCKING KISS YOU THEN WALK AWAY ALL 'never speak of it' AND SHIT. BECAUSE ADDING AND SHIT TO THE END OF SOMETHING MAKES IT SOUND BAD ASS. EX:**

**I took a bath and played with my rubber ducky. Then we went on a lunch date and shit.**

**BUT YEAH. 81 IS 19 AWAY FROM 100. And if we get 100 reviews I'm going to like… vomit rainbows and shit. SO! Let us try to make 100 reviews happen in four chapters… can we do it? CAN WE FUCKING DO IT? I won't really vomit rainbows. That would hurt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Readinginschool: Does the name suggest something ? ;) BATH SALTS MY FRIEND, WE'RE HIGH ON BATH SALTS, NOT COCAIN! :D I love it too xD Haha I'ma give you peepz some shtuff to decide upon. You can sort of judge from there, kkayyys? :3 I lurvs you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: WOOOOO SOMEONE IS FEELING VIOLENT, ME LIKEY. =D but I'm sorry. We can't kill Kakashi. He's too smexy. Damn it. Besides…. I would probably like… keel over and die after killing him… 'cause I fucking love him. :'c Wah… My heart belongs to a fictional character, fish-slap me sideways. (please don't, it's fucking unpleasant as hell.) But yeah. Woot! Ahahaaaa. Ha. Ha.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia Shiki: I KNOW RIGHT!? That low ass saggedty prick face! D': Why'd he have to do that!? D'x Well... I should know actually... I made him do it... I dunno, I swear, I haven't taken bath salts.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xScarletNightx: I'VE FUCKING MISSED YOU YO! D'x lol it's like 12:00. I'm on three hours of sleep. I'm fucking tired. Dead ass yo, I smacked myself with a fish to stay awake. Then I took a shower, 'cause it was fucking gross. Iknowhatyewmeanbbgrll. He deserves to die in my story… but I'm going to bawl my eyes out. Cause yeah. :'(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brave Little Lion: I'VE FUCKING MISSED YOU TOO YO! D'x haha noooo you have friends I bet :x you are NOT alone… 'cause I kind of want her to be with him too… but it's like… 12:03 here… and I'm fucking tired. So I really just want to like… curl up and sleep forever. But yeah… I can't :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>bored411: YOU FUCKING MIND READER. YEAH! I was thinking that... I might be a bitch though and be all 'fuck you Kakashi, die alone in a hole!' and leave her with Itachi if I'm feeling evil enough too... because I would feel all bad and shit... ah fuck it. I'm too tired to launch into full explanation, you'll see! Now it's 12:07. I think my face is melting D:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SO YEAH. It's now 12:07… and I'm dead. Literally. This AN is so long because I'm fucking tired… not even gonna lie. And I've been watching SasuNaru half the time I've been writing this. They're so fucking cute together. If only Sasuke wasn't such a fucking snake… yes, pun intended. But this is fucking hella long… so I'm gonna go. :P Byessssss**

* * *

><p>Two months passed much too quickly for peoples liking.<p>

"I'm free bitches, _suck my dick!_" Yeah… I wouldn't be too happy that I was released from that prison of a hospital either.

"Naiomi-Chan, settle down!" Sasuke exclaimed, placing his hand on the top of my head and pushing me down to the floor so I was sitting like a dog.

"Sasuke-Kuuuuuuuuuuuun!" My whines were really getting on his nerves, but I felt like a live-wire. I was refreshed, refurbished, and ready to terrorize old people. That's right. "Take me to the old-people home! I need to help them brush their denture-mhsjgf!"

"The last place we'll be taking you is the 'old people home', Naiomi-Chan." I grumbled and pouted, crossing my arms and huffing about stupid weasels to irritate the older Uchiha male… with little if not no success.

"Youthful Flower! How I've missed you!" I smiled widely at the bowl-cut man with evil intentions in my eyes.

"Oh, Hi green-spandex-wearing-torture-buddy!" I jumped up from Sasuke's evil grip of death. I hugged the almost as energetic male roughly, loving how my strength was back and my body was nearly back to the state it had been before my coma.

He laughed throatily and hugged me back, before releasing me and striking a 'youthful' pose. This is when I froze in horror.

"I'M FUCKING OLD!" I melted down and started crying big, glopping tears.

Everyone in a four mile radius turned to the direction of my voice, sweat-dropping.

"Fucking physics… fuck you; I'm going to be twenty five for the rest of my life, who needs aging!" After talking to my inner past life, I realized that in our terms as a species, I was only twenty five, give or take a year. In human years however, I was fucking _thirty._

"Naiomi… shut up." I looked up at Itachi with a glare, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Who says?" I demanded, crossing my arms from the ground, where my breakdown had led me.

"I do." He gave me a stern look and I pouted like a child, standing up and dusting myself off.

"You're no fun, weasel."

"Itachi."

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want to and you'll fucking like it."

"… Hn."

"Naiomi, one, Weasel-Chan, zeroooooo!" I smiled and linked arms with Sasuke who had walked forward.

I was moving into the new Uchiha compound, which consisted of one absolutely huge fucking house. They would add onto it as the clan expanded apparently… yeah, I really don't give a fuck.

"Sasuke-Kun!" I turned and looked at Sakura, who was looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

"The bimbo-minion is coming." I grumbled, unhappy.

Sakura had grown from being one of my closest people to someone who I could barely stand. Her outfit was not acceptable, and I wasn't happy with it. "Hiruka-Chan said it looks nice on me!" And I said, figures. Hoes training little hoes.

Her shirt was a pink sports bra like thing that cut down revealing too much cleavage for her age. Her shorts were barely there, covered by squares of fabric that could hardly pass for clothing. It was absolutely disgusting.

Not saying that my outfit was that of a nun, because believe me it isn't… but it's not as revealing as hers. My shirt cuts down to just above my ribs and stayed secure, with fishnet under it to just above my last rib. It was dark blue and sleeveless, a thick strapped tank top that looked nice on me. My shorts covered to my mid-thigh, tight but made of thick ninja material. I wore traditional sandals and my Konoha headband around my neck while my hair reached my lower back… I looked pretty fucking bad ass if I do say so myself.

"Sasuke-Kun will you-"

"No."

"But you haven't even-"

"No."

"Sasuke-Kun-"

"No."

"But I-"

"HE FUCKING SAID NO SAKURA SHUT THE FUCK UP!" My bellow once again drew the attention of everyone.

"Naiomi, Hiruka says-"

"Hiruka can suck my left fucking nut and choke on it for all I care, corruptive little slut muffin." I crossed my arms and began grumbling like the jealous ex-girlfriend I was… Yeah that's right. BITCH TOOK MY MAN.

"Naiomi!" Sakura gasped in horror while Sasuke was trying, and failing, to hold in his laughter. Hell, even Itachi snickered. That's how you know I WAS BORN A FUCKING COMEDIAN. SUCK IT.

"Sakura, kindly take your ratchet ass somewhere far, _far _the fuck away from me." Tears filled her eyes, but I felt no remorse for her. Bitch _replaced me_. No.

"Young lady, watch your tongue!" I turned, looking into the demonic eyes of a psychotic old lady.

"Fuck you lady, I can't see my tongue it's in my mouth, suck on THAT, BITCH!" She looked at me like I had just blown up the world while singing Michael Jackson and drinking windex***.

"YOU IGNORANT YOUNG BRAT! I'LL TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!" With that said, she started beating down on me with the mother of all canes while I hysterically laughed.

"BITCH THAT SHIT FUCKING TICKLES, HARDER!" Itachi took this time to grab my arm, fling me over his shoulder, and ninja away to somewhere… in the village.

"Don't mind us folks, just your every-day psychotic missing-nin and some bitch on bath salts**, nothing special!" I chirped cheerily, (**FUCKING ALLITERATION, WHY YOU HOMO *beats self with blow torch* YOU BUFFOON)** waving at the by standers who took in the two stony faced Uchiha's and the crazy bitch over the taller ones shoulder… Usual sight here, nothing special.

"Naiomi… shut up. You're making a scene." Itachi spoke over his shoulder, while I starred at his butt.

"Hey, Itachi."

"What?"

"You have a nice butt."

"REALLY NAIOMI! YOUNGER BROTHER HERE, WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK?"

"I think you've picked up my cursing Sasu-Chan." I grinned over at him, and he glared at me.

"No fucking shit…"

"Enough you two. Naiomi… stop… eye-raping my behind." … Both Sasuke and I started cracking up, me beating on said area, and Sasuke bent over nearly crying.

"Holy fucking shit, I would pay to hear that again!" I screamed, rubbing the tears from my eyes.

I suddenly found myself being held bridal style, and pouted. "I was enjoying the-"

"Naiomi…."

"Sorry, gotta keep it PG!" The two looked at me stoically and I blanched. "Too much Uchiha in one look. Stop it."

"She's insane. She's fucking insane." Some random guy stared at me like I was some type of zombie**. … Smart guy.

"So… how far are we from the compound?" Itachi looked down at me and suddenly, we were in the compound. "Why didn't you do that in the first place…?"

His cheeks turned slightly pink and he set me down next to Sasuke before vanishing. Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes, while I snorted. "What a fucking weirdo. But he really does have a nice ass, I mean I was like 'DAMN. DAT ASS.'" Sasuke looked at me in horror, backing away slowly.

"LOOK AT THOSE BUNS!" He turned and started running from me, so I grinned evilly and shouted, "IT MUST RUN IN THE FAMILY SASU-CHAN, YOU HAVE NICE BUNS TOO!"

In the distance, you heard his cry of horror.

"… Was it something I said? IT'S OKAY SUSU-CHAN, I KNOW YOU'RE SECRETLY GAY FOR NARUTO!"

Cue another horrified cry, and a scream of "WHAT THE FUCK NEE-CHAN!?"

"Heheheh… Ew what the fuck I sounded like Orochimaru… THE SNAKE FUCK, EWEEEEEEE!" I began crying anime tears, running around the house until I walked into a room, collapsing on the bed. "Comfy." And then I took a nap. Rawr.

**A/N: Okay…. This was a crack chapter, but it mainly built on Itachi's crush on Naiomi… That vote is still going on! Let me know what you think!**

**So yeah… I went to the gun range today at like… dumb fuck early o'clock. I shot a 12 gage for the first time and like… died. It hurt… but I'm stupid, so I did it again. And I fucking **_**loved **_**it. Yeah, that's right. I CAN SHOOT A 12 GAGE STRAWBERRY POPTARTS. I'M COMIN' FOH YEW! I had a nightmare about strawberry poptarts last night… dead-ass they tried to fucking eat me. And I wake up, and my mom put a box on my dresser. I cried bro, I fucking cried.**

****= Okay, anything with two stars is bath salt or zombie related. If you're not from America you probably won't know that some fucking crack-magnet decided to take bath salts, and ate some guys fucking face off… hence the bath salt and zombie reference. Shit's creepy. DON'T DO BATH SALTS, THEY'LL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR NEW BORN BABIES BRAIN.**

*****= Windex! Again, if you're not from the U.S., you probably won't know that Windex is a cleaning product, and probably not drinkable… you'd either die or turn into some sick creepy fuck who goes around eating peoples flesh and brains… no mas. No mas at all. I put blue Gatorade (power drink my non-American friends) in a windex bottle once…(windex is blue) and then I drank it. People looked at me… like I was on bath salts. TWO PUNS IN ONE CHAPTER, HOO-FUCKING-RAAAAA.**

**I'm sorry guys… I'm fucking tired. So, this happened…. I love you.**

**Question, **

You see someone taking bath salts, you: / ItachixNaiomi or KakashixNaiomi!?

**Love you forevaaaaa.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: GAH, I WROTE THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT READING YOUR FUCKING REVIEWS :( Sosorry, but this is a bit oooooof a NaiomixItachi fluffy chapter. After a wild drinking party, which I should hands fucking down write a one-shot about, anyway...**

**So yeah, I own nothiiiiiing, some shit like thattttt, it's fucking 11:30... I was at the beach for five hours today but still came home and slaved over my computer. Dedication right therrrr. I have sun burn on my fucking back, because it's the only place I couldn't reach with the tanning oil. I have a wedding this sunday. :P Which reminds me to tell you lovelies that next friday, I will be leaving to go to fucking Disney Land, so I don't think you'll be getting a whole lot of updating in these next two weeks. -.- BUT, I start school in three weeks. I'm fucking depressed.**

**But yeah. Away from my tears of having to go back to hell.**

**We are aaaaaat Itachi-4 Kakashi-4. Wop. :P Continue voting!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brave Little Lion: YES! Ahahaha :3 Aweeeeee, you're makin' me blussssshhhh :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>silentmidnightdeath: Haha it's okay, many people, like myself, want her to be with Kakashi. But I kind of hate him right now... so yeah :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>bored411: I think it's just Naiomi... o.O LMFAO fucking do it. It's great. Then, just walk up to people and be like, "Oh no, your insides aren't clean because you're not drinking windex!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Storygirl11: Ohhhhh no worries, there will be much more coming up ;) Not in this chapter though :P Haha yeah, there's going to be some fence dancing going on soon :P And my family are a bunch of sadistic fucks. I'm not even going to go into what they did to me last night.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia Shiki: Hahaha xD I have Zombie targets hanging up on my wall. I went shooting with my uncle and we just wrecked shit... xD<strong>

* * *

><p>Now, we all know that I… I'm no fucking saint. I don't yell at people who curse, because I am someone who curses left and fucking right. I don't drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness when I do something wrong, and I sure as hell cannot be the bigger person when someone makes a low blow at me.<p>

Right now, for example. I honestly think I'm going to cut this bitch's throat. Sakura's precious fucking 'Hiruka-Chan' has made her way onto my last fucking nerve.

"And so I made them gingerbread cookies because they seemed to miss yours so much!" Insert fake ass laugh. "I honestly think they were headed towards a perfect recovery until you woke up!"

I was biting my tongue, I hadn't said a word since I entered the banquet hall because I promised Itachi to try and be on my best behavior. Hell, even Tsunade was looking at me like I grew a fucking fifth head.

"Hn." I chose to answer in cave-anese, so I could prevent myself from lashing out at this blonde bimbo.

"I think a woman's best trait is her feminine side! A proper lady doesn't curse, knows her place in the house, and certainly doesn't prance about playing _sports._" Sasuke grabbed my hand, looking at me with concern. He had every right to, because I was about five seconds away from punching this fucking hell-whore in the face.

"Excuse me, but can I ask why she's even here? This is a banquet for shinobi, not common whores, I mean women." Itachi spoke to Tsunade, making all of us smirk.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, haha!" She laughed, thinking that they were joking. "But really, a woman should know her place and always be submissive. No woman should speak like a sailor, dress like a male, or even live with another male, let alone two, if she doesn't intend on marryi-"

"Alright, I've fucking had it." Itachi hung his head at my outburst. "You've been making fucking snide whorish little comments at me this entire night and I think that if you have something to say it should be done in private. There really is no difference though; I'll be perfectly willing to snap your neck here or in private."

Itachi let his head roll into his palm and I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning back into my seat. "I'm highly offended that you would-"

"You know what… I'm fucking leaving. I can't stand to be in the same room with her. You want to replace me with her, go right a-fucking-head because you don't deserve to be my friend if you would even think of replacing me with that… that… there isn't even a fucking word to describe what she is. No offense to you Tsunade-Sama, but I can't stand to be around her. If she appears somewhere that I am, I won't be participating in that public event." I stood from the table and turned, my kimono robes rubbing against my body.

Every ninja in that room other than Sakura and Kakashi stood upon my leaving and bowed to Tsunade, saying that they did not feel comfortable in that woman's presence. Naiomi- 1, Hiruka-negative 5000.

"Alright. Let's go get fucking wasted!" Tsunade herself even left the fucking banquet, what the fuck does that tell you!? I high-fived the Lady Hokage, the two of us leading the stampede to the nearest bar.

"I'm ready to get _fucked up!_" I screamed, running to the bar and ordering a bottle of sake. Tsunade and I got completely shit-faced, having started a drinking contest with the entire Chuunin to Anbu system egging us on.

_Dream:_

_The sun was shining and I was smiling, holding a child in my arms that had my hair and dark black eyes. He, judging by the fucking blue cloths, was beaming up at me and smiling a gummy smile._

"_Daddy is on his way home soon!" I smiled down at the kid, bouncing and rocking him playfully and feeling completely elated at the giggles and laughs he let out while I played with him. My son… this child was my son._

_He playfully beat my chest, grabbed my fingers in a death-grip, chewed on them… he was absolutely adorable, and absolutely mine. He had my nose, my lips, and chin, while his other features weren't mine, but extremely familiar._

"_Daaaaa!" My sons squeals made me turn, and I nearly dropped the kid when I saw fucking Uchiha Itachi walking in the door._

_End Dream:_

I groaned, sitting up only to roll off of my bed and land face first on the floor. "Fuck you floor… fuck you hard."

Too lazy to even bother getting up, I stayed there, my eyes closed and the covers wrapped tightly around me. I was clothed, thank kami, and hadn't been up to any funny work last night. Someone must have been watching out for me, because I become very… flirtatious when intoxicated.

I winced at the pounding headache and mentally damned whoever the fuck it was that left my blinds open. "How the fuck did I even get home last night…?"

"Naiomi-Chan… why are you laying on the floor?" I looked over my shoulder, seeing Uchiha Itachi standing in my door-way with what looked like tea and pain killers. He walked over and set the tray down, picking me up and putting me back on the bed.

He sat me up and placed a cup in my hand, the pain killers in the other. I put the pills in my mouth and swallowed them down with a swig of tea, wincing as it burned my mouth. The head ache started to go away and I slumped forward, letting my head rest on Itachi's shoulder.

I closed my eyes and let him put his arms around me, rubbing my back comfortingly while I began to whine about my failed love life. "He didn't even say anything to make her stop… Didn't he ever even **(FUCK YOU ALLITERATION**) love me? What does she have that I don't? I'm way prettier than that hoe and thinner too! I mean she looks like a cow next to me!" Tears soon joined my whining, as well as sobs and shaking. "Does he not see that I still fucking love him? What the fuck is wrong with me!?"

Itachi didn't speak; he just held me and rubbed my back, making me sniffle. "My grandpa used to rub my back when I was little. Ever since then it's like taking fucking pills to me." A soft chuckle left his lips as he rubbed my back, letting his fingers tickle my spine. "Why am I such a fuck up?"

"You're not a fuck up." I nuzzled my face into his shoulder, secretly scratching the top of my nose, and gripped his shirt after placing my tea down.

"Why are you comforting me?"

"Because… do you remember what I told you that time in your room?" _I could love you better. _

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" He chuckled softly, continuing to rub my back.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but I don't think a relationship is what I want, or need, right now." I didn't lift my head to look at him, but I could tell he nodded a few times because his chin brushed my head.

"I understand. Just know that the option is always there." _Until you find someone better…_

This is just my fucking luck. Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awh. The fluff. :D Haha... no worries, there will be some confuzzled Kakashi in the next chapter to make the Kakashi fangirls 'aweeeeeee' sweetly. :3**

**It's fucking late now. I'm fucking tired. I fucking love you guys.**

**QUESTION:**

You're stuck in a dark room with no windows and you're chained to a wall. The door slowly creaks open and in walks...? / Itachi or Kakashi!?

**My answer...? Fucking Madara Uchiha. 'Cause he's a sick fuck. And I'm a sick fuck. And together... we'd just be two sick fucks taking over the world. I have a thing for Madara now :P I might even attempt a Madara/Oc fic after this story... but I dunno. 'Cause I think he'd be the type to be like, "Bitch, die." And kill one of my OC's. Which I would have to murder him for.**

**The other question? I DON'T FUCKIN KNOW THEY'RE BOTH HOT AND HAVE A THING, well... 'had'... FOR NAIOMI.**

**Review? :3 **

**l  
>V<br>l  
>V<br>l  
>V<br>l  
>V<strong>

**Per favore? :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/NL: Okay peoples. Check the reviews. Check them. NINTY-FUCKING-FIVE REVIEWS. I love you guys really. We are FIVE away from the hundred review mark. I'm hoping that we reach that after this chapterrrrr?! The reviewer numbered _101_ will recive a gift one-shot of their choice from your truly, so long as it is a Naruto fanfiction!**

**So review people! Try and be the 101th reviewer if you want that one-shot! :O**

**I would also like to say that if you haven't voted already, _This will be the last chance you have to vote on whether Naiomi will be with Itachi or Kakashi! The final votes WILL be the ones I base all of this off of, but if you have already voted DO NOT vote again!_ You can totally try to be the 101th reviewer though. ;) The standings now areeeee Itachi-5 Kakashi-5.**

**The votes SHOULD NOT be personally influenced! They should be based off of your thoughts of the character in the story!**

**Anyway... hi. I love you.**

* * *

><p><strong>bored411: Ahaha I hear you yo!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: I'm going to take your vote as an 'IDK YO. NEED MORE INFLUENCE!?' ahaha.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Storygirl11: Ahaha xD LOL that made me seriously laugh, no lies!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>silentmidnightdeath: hahah xD you sound so in love with Kakashi xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>bestfriend1245: Thank you for all the reviews :D Hahaha there will be more crazy stuff, dun worry!<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHEN THE PIMPS IN THE CRIB MA, drop it like its hawwwwt, drop it like its hawwwwt, drop it like its hawwwwt. WHEN THE PIGS TRY TO GET AT CHU, park it like its haawwwwt, park it like its hawwwwt, park it like its haawwwwt. AN IF A BROTHA GET AN ATTITUDE, pop it like it's hawwwwt, pop it like it's hawwwwt, pop it like it's hawwwwt. I GOT THE ROLLY ON MY ARM AN I'M POURIN' CHANDON, AN I ROLL THE BEST WEED 'CAUSE I GOT IT GOIN' ON!"<p>

… Who had another drinking contest with the Hokage? Meeeeee.

"I'M GONNA LIVE. MY LIFE. NO MATTER WHAT WE PARTY TONIGHT." I was now in the Uchiha household, entertaining eight of the rookie nine plus Ten-Ten, Lee, Neji, and Gai with my ultimate-drunken-technique-of-awesome. Say that fuckin' three times fast.

I lied, it's not that hard.

"Sas-kkeeeeeehhhhh dance with meeeeeeeeee!" I pulled on the younger Uchiha's arm, nearly falling over as my feet slid towards his chair. "The pimps in the crib Sas-keeeeh drop it like its hawwwwwwt!"

Naruto burst out laughing at Sasuke's shocked face, as did a few others. Neji, or Nacho, whatever the fuck his name is, even _smirked._ Put that on a fuckin' sandwich and _serve it_.

Ehem. "Sas-keeeeh! Dance with meeeee!" Then I gasped, letting go of his hand and dropping to the floor. Anime tears started pouring down my cheeks as I started singing, "I-if the pigs try to get at chu, park it like its hawt… but I'm not a pig, I swear! Dance with me Sas-keh!"

"She's completely trashed." Itachi shook his head, flipping me over his shoulder and carrying me up the stairs.

"I think I've mentioned this before Weasel-Man, but you have –hiccup- a really nice ass! –Hiccup-" Sasuke started shouting unintelligible things at me so I looked at him funny and started actually crying.

"M-My –hiccup- wordiophicphobia is starting!" Everyone grew silent and Itachi even stopped half way up the stairs to look at me. "I'm afraid of words… big ones in particular. Fancy ones –hic- too."

"No more drinking. Ever."

"But… I like your ass Weasel-Man. It's really firm." I slapped it to prove my point and he flipped me around, his face bright red. "Hey! Now they can see _my _ass! Don't worry Sas-Keh, I like your ass too!"

"Cut it outtttt!" Sasuke whined, going all drama queen on me.

"ICE ICE BABY." I kneed Itachi in the butt. "Hurry up Weasel-Man!"

The next day I woke up and found someone sitting on my windowsill, looking outside. My head was pounding, and I'm not one to be quiet… ever. "Fuck, this shit fucking hurts! Why are you here, don't you have a slut to be fucking?"

Kakashi looked at me with sad eyes before speaking. "Naiomi-Chan, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I did this to us. I do love you Naiomi… but I love Hiruka too. Can't you understand that? I need… time."

"… It's been two fucking months, and you need fucking time." My snap made him look at me and he furrowed his brow.

"Naiomi, I thought it was over. I thought you weren't going to wake up. I slept at your side for months-"

"Until Hiruka came along. Then, you started chasing tail and forgot all about the stupid girl who loves you with everything she has who was lying there in that bed fighting to wake up. Here, it may have been a year… but there? Kakashi, there, it was only a few minutes. Do you know how much it hurt me? I thought that you moved on because you were angry with me." He looked at me with sad eyes, his mask up while it poured.

"I'm sorry, Naiomi. I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did." My response caught him off guard. "You didn't want to, but you did. Kakashi, you're all I think about. I'm sorry that I wasn't there, but I still loved you. I was still breathing, and you know me. You know me more than anyone else ever could, Kakashi. You had to know I was fighting, fighting to come back to you."

"Stop pinning everything off on me!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. "You aren't exactly innocent here!"

"Kakashi, I was _angry _with you because you made me feel like complete _shit _and then I came home and you _weren't there_. I thought all of you had left me. Then I wake up and Tsunade tells me that you haven't been by in two months because some whore-"

"She isn't a whore!"

"Which is why she jumped right into bed with you after two months of knowing you? It doesn't help your case at all Kakashi. You replaced me. I'm not a fucking saint, I didn't want you to fucking move on because I'm fucking selfish. You were _mine_, and I don't share! But I wake up and realize a month later that I fucking _have _too!" Tears built up in my eyes as thunder cracked through the sky. "Kakashi… you jumped at the chance to leave me. Itachi has been trying _so _hard for the past _year_ to get into your place because he has a crush on me, he thinks he loves me. I said no, Kakashi. I told him no."

"I was awake, I wasn't in a coma! Don't make me the bad guy here, if you hadn't slit your wrists-"

"Get out." I turned and saw Sasuke, standing in my doorway with his Sharingan on. "Get out, now."

Kakashi glared at the two of us before snapping at me, "Go ahead, jump into bed with the fucking Uchiha, see if I care."

Then he was gone.

My lips trembled and tears flooded my eyes. Sasuke came over to me and hugged me tightly. I clutched him closer to me, and started sobbing. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry; I didn't know that I was hurting you. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!"

Sasuke hugged me close to him, rubbing my back and resting his cheek on the top of my head. "It's okay Naiomi-Chan. I'm sorry too… I shouldn't have said what I did."

"It's okay." I whispered, holding him close to me and crying until I fell back asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Sasuke was curled up next to me, his arms around my middle and his head in the crook of my neck. I stroked his chicken butt hair, thinking of everything that had happened last night.

Sasuke being here meant that it obviously wasn't a dream.

Kakashi hates me. He told me to jump into bed with Itachi. My life, as of fucking now, is over.

For the next two days I did nothing but drown my sorrows in chocolate and sulk around the house like a mummy. I couldn't sleep, so there were huge bags under my eyes. Itachi and Sasuke were nearly clawing off my face to try and get me to eat something other than chocolate, or to at least get me to go outside, but I refused both.

Chocolate is my new lover. We will have beautiful babies because I eat him and he stays with me forever. Because he has no choice.

Forever. Fucking. Alone.

I started having migraines from the lack of sleep, and my stomach seemed to be constantly aching. I had a feeling Naruto said something to Kakashi because the blonde has been here if one of the Uchiha's weren't, and his concern for my mental health started growing.

On the third day, I was a little better, I went outside for a little while to tidy up the garden and cut the grass. Then I went back into the house and ate a sandwich, before closing myself in my room and going to sleep for a few hours.

On the fourth day, Itachi made me take a walk with him into the market. We stocked up on things we needed for the house, and then I went back out to the garden. The garden became a daily thing for the next month, until news reached me in the form of Sakura asking Sasuke to Kakashi-Sensei's wedding.

Then I was right back to square one, maybe even a bit worse.

I was almost constantly crying, I barely ate anything, and I refused to speak with anyone other than Sasuke.

Sasuke turned Sakura down, spitting out that the last thing he would ever do was date her, let alone go to 'that prick and hoe's wedding'. He then came to where I had run up the stairs and held me while I cried hysterical, feeling completely betrayed.

Three weeks passed and Sasuke came into my room and made me come downstairs where Itachi was sitting. The two boys tried to cheer me up, hugging me and telling me things that I had heard too many times and they had no effect on me.

Itachi then took me upstairs and held me tightly in his arms, rocking me to sleep in his arms and rubbing my back, giving me the one form of comfort that I wanted… It was just from the wrong person, but he would do for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo I went to the beach today. I put tanning oil on, and I got fucking _burnt__. _Not even kidding. I look like a lobster. It hurts, so much. But I'm going to end up being tan in a few days. I have a wedding this weekend... -.-'**

**LOL anyway.**

**I'm going to make this obvious.**

**_YOUR QUESTION IS ITACHI X NAIOMI. IF THE VOTE REMAINS A TIE I'M GOING TO SAY FUCK IT AND PICK ONE. THE FAIR WAY. EENIE MEENIE MINEEE MOEEEEEE._**

**So yeah. Review! Remeber, the 101th reviewer recieves a one-shot that's Naruto related of their choice!**

**Love you guyssss!**


End file.
